The Day I Killed You
by ladyblanc
Summary: Ciel's roommate was a quiet man, Ciel found himself falling for him, but at the same time, something happened, he left. Years after that, he went back to haunt Ciel. AU/OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with my third story, thanks for all the reviews you guys gave for "Endless Pain" and those who read it too, thank you!**

**After looking at the poll result, how prepared I am for each plot and after a lot of thinking I decided to publish "I killed My Lover" first, while "Blind Date" is on the way :D**

**And I am changing the title of "I killed my lover" to "The day I killed you" XD  
><strong>

**And so once again, I hope you guys will enjoy my story, please don't get fed up with me cause I am dead bored during the holiday, really, really bored!**

**Btw, the genre of this story is Romance/Drama but it also consists of other genres too like horror, angst, hurt/comfort and friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I *sigh* will never own Kuroshitsuji T.T**

**Enjoy!**

_PROLOGUE_

It was just a plain boring day for Ciel Phantomhive, who was 17 years old, beautiful face, small frame and was weak compared to boys that were the same age as him, a life that was colorless, everything was just the same, but at least Ciel was not complaining.

"Ciel, go upstairs and se why are those twins crying!" a woman cried out.

"Fine," the teen replied, that's right, Ciel Phantomhive worked or basically volunteered to work in this place, it was a place for the homeless, those who lost their family members, those who were too sick or those who were just simply thrown away by their family members, the place itself was called "House of Roses", the place was divided into many sections, buildings for children, teenagers, adults and the old ones.

One of the aspects that the residents were proud of was the roses that became the landscape and trademark of the house, different colors of roses, ranging from red, white, pink etc. Ciel was once forced to work here by his aunt because she felt that Ciel had the need to do at least something good, like social work.

At first, the blue eyed boy hated it so much, for him it was annoying to hear the cries of the babies and children, he felt that these people better die rather than being so pathetic. But then Ciel learnt a lot, he started to appreciate life, from those dark days he experienced, these people, the children, the volunteers, everyone helped him through those days.

The teen was independent at the age of 17, he was having his college and had a job already, and he was a writer, his novels were one of the best-sellers, everyone loved his writing style, it was elegant and beautifully portrayed and at the same time it conveys a deep feeling inside it, it hold on to a strong feeling.

Ciel would never want to return to those days again, but if he could go back to those times he would just the only thing he would change would be to save his best friends and probably just to never fall for that person.

If he would never fall for that person, Ciel would never felt burdened anymore, recently he felt that someone was following him, that he got nightmare about that person, it was horrifying but at the same time he missed that person too.

Time had past, Ciel tried to occupy himself with other things, yet that feeling lingers between him, whenever he reached home, it felt like there was this aura nearby him, very dangerous., very scary which sent goose bumps to Ciel.

The House of Roses was still a happy place for the homeless, those who didn't have any family had a big family, those who never felt love would feel love here.

If you look closely to the roses, the beautiful bright colors, but if you look closer and be more careful you would spot se a black rose, it was like the ugly duckling among his beautiful brothers and sister. This was not an ordinary rose, compared to the ugly duckling, this rose as sinfully beautiful, but who knew that it could just be a bad omen.

Could it be that "that" person would be retuning soon.

**That's the end of the epilogue, what do you think?**

**Please review, I am really excited about this story, because it took me days to think of the plot and it would be dark, I think.**

**Thank you :D**

**ladyblanc**


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter up!Thanks for the reviews, alerts or fav it.

I made some mistakes in the previous chapter, sorry, I know some of my spellings and grammars were wrong.

Honest Alice: Thank you very much, I am trying but we'll see later. I'll make sure to be more careful with my grammars, sorry English not my first language, but still I'll do my best :) I'll use online grammar checker. Anyways, thanks a lot :D

Well then, let's start the story!

* * *

><p><em>2 years ago.<em>

It was a rainy day, a 15 years old Ciel was sulking while peeling a big amount of potatoes, once again he was forced to work here by his aunt. For him, he preferred to stat back at his apartment and read some books or just continue with his novel. The deadline was coming up soon, the blue eyed boy groaned inwardly before he left the kitchen, took his umbrella and went to the main office to because he was told that there would be someone who would be joining them.

The walk to the main office took a little bit longer because the road was slippery and Ciel wanted to avoid stepping on mud. When he was about to take his left turn he spotted an unusual rose, its color was black yet it was really beautiful. Ciel bent down to examined the rose, it was a real rose, Ciel was surprised, he never saw a black rose throughout his whole life.

"Ciel, get your ass here," a voice that Ciel was very familiar exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness, why are you staring at the roses, come, everyone's waiting for you," the blonde haired boy said as he looked at the roses.

"Is something wrong with the roses?" Alois asked.

"Yes, look at the roses, I'm sure you'll see something off," Ciel replied.

Alois bent a little and examined the rose, but didn't see anything wrong with it, Ciel was surprised to find out that Alois couldn't see it. Ciel glanced back at the black rose, "This rose, don't you think something's wrong with it?" Ciel said.

"Nothing's wrong with that rose, come on, maybe you're just a little bit tired," the other boy said as he dragged Ciel to the main office. Ciel felt that maybe Alois was right, maybe he was just too tired that he started to imagine things, so he just brushed the thought away.

* * *

><p>When the two teens reached the main office, everyone was there, Ciel didn't really know everyone, the people he knew was only Alois, his boyfriend Claude, Maylene, Bard and Finny. The other half were just a complete stranger, he only knew their names but rarely talked with them. The other half were the workers, in which Ciel barely knew.<p>

"Alright, since everyone's here, I am going to introduce a new member to this house, please treat him nicely," the manager said as he introduced a young man to everyone, he was very handsome, tall, slim, pale. His eyes mesmerized everyone, his eyes were red-brown in color with his black hair matched his face well.

"This is Sebastian Michaelis, he's 22 and I'm sure that he's an intelligent man," the manager said.

The said Sebastian just stayed silent, he just looked down to the floor.

"He's just shy, what a cute man he is," Alois whispered to his friend who was standing beside him.

"What the hell, you have a boyfriend already," Ciel whispered back.

"I think he's the perfect guy for you," Alois replied, "You're still single by the way."

"Shut up," Ciel retorted, "It's not like I want it."

"Aww, so that means that my Ciel do want to have a lover," Alois teased.

"Fuck you, don't call me as if I am yours and it's not my fault if I don't have any lover yet," Ciel snapped as he pinched Alois on the arm.

"Ouch that hurts, fine, but I must say last time was the perfect moment, remember that girl, Elizabeth, she had a big crush on you and you just turned her down, tsk, seriously, lighten up dude," Alois said as he rubbed his arm that got pinched.

"Hello, are you serious, me with that girl, that high-pitched voice bitch!" Ciel said.

"Fine, it's up to you, but I must agree with you, her voice is like she just saw a ghost, haha," Alois replied as he giggled.

"Right, like she just saw zombie," Ciel said as he started to laugh.

"Haha, or maybe a vampire," Alois said.

"What about Sadako, man, I'm sure she'll get a major heart attack," Ciel said as the two friends laughed so loud that everyone was staring at them.

"Oopps, sorry," Alois apologized as he and Ciel backed away. little do they know that Sebastian was looking at the two of them, actually he was focusing more on Ciel.

* * *

><p>Two days after Sebastian's arrival, Ciel was called by the manager.<p>

"You called for me sir?" Ciel asked as he entered the manager's room.

"Yes, now please take a seat," the manager gestured Ciel to sit down.

Once Ciel was seated down, the manager started to speak, "You see Ciel, I'm sure you still remember Sebastian, I think that he's having an issue here, he was really quiet and turns out that we didn't have enough space for him to stay."

"So you're asking me to let him stay in my place?"

"Correct, I know that it's not that easy but we all agreed that you are the perfect one, and you live alone so I think that it's going to be great if you have a friend at home."

"But it's not like I'm staying at home all the time."

"Sebastian will not mind, and I'm sure that you'll be able to make him talk, he didn't say a word since the last two days, when we found him, he was in a bad condition, like he was beaten by others, it was so sad."

Ciel took some time to think, well, to have a friend at his apartment didn't sound that bad however he barely knew Sebastian.

"Fine, he can stay at my place, but I'll take him here everyday," Ciel said.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly and Ciel found himself back at his apartment with Sebastian, heck, Ciel could feel anger bubbling. Whenever Ciel would try to speak with him, the raven would never reply, Sebastian didn't even bring anything with him. Ciel was not a mother or nanny, money wasn't a the issue for Ciel but it just pissed Ciel off, he would have to spend a lot of money for Sebastian's things, he felt that he must raise an adult.<p>

"Why don't you take a bath first," Ciel said as he released a sigh.

The raven didn't move, instead he just stared at Ciel's eyes.

Knowing that it was pointless to talk to Sebastian, Ciel dragged the raven to the bathroom.

"Oh my God, what do you want?" Ciel asked as his patience was running out.

"..."

"..."

Awkward. Yes, it was an awkward night for the two of them, what Ciel didn't know that from tomorrow his life would not be as boring as it used to be with Sebastian living with him.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOO! Next chapter will still be about what happened 2 years ago, and the story is building up.<strong>

**I will appreciate all the reviews and the critics, and the poll is still going on, I'm going to put it down maybe in another 2 days.**

**Thank you :D**

**ladyblanc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2! OMG! Can't believe it's Christmas, so Merry Christmas to everyone, for those who are not celebrating it, Happy Holidays! And also Happy New Year, may next year be a better year for everyone!**

**Thank you for the reviews and everything, I am really happy that you guys love it XD**

**So this will be a special Christmas edition, so it will take place during Christmas****!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, if I did, it will be R-rated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A month had past, it was really awkward to have Sebastian nearby, it would be either there would be a complete silence or Ciel would try to talk with Sebastian but the raven would not reply. Since the House of Roses would be close for some weeks because of the holidays, Ciel decided to take a break too.<p>

"What do you want to eat?" Ciel asked the man who was sitting nearby the window looking out.

No response.

"What about pasta?" Ciel asked once again.

A nod.

Ciel sighed as he went to make some pasta for the two of them, Ciel must find some way to make Sebastian speak, his questions mustn't be a 'yes' or 'no' questions in which the raven could just answer by nodding his head or shaking his head.

"What kind of pasta do you want?" Ciel asked once again but the older male didn't answer.

"If you will not answer, then say goodbye to your dinner," Ciel threatened.

Sebastian just looked at Ciel but didn't say anything.

The teen was getting pissed, as he walked towards Sebastian, "Answer me please, you're driving me nuts!"

"Ciel," the raven said, actually that was the first time he spoke, Ciel kept silent for a second, he never knew that Sebastian's voice would be so captivating, it was low and probably sensual.

"Wha-what!" Ciel stammered as he found himself blushing.

"I don't know what a pasta is," Sebastian said.

Ciel kept silent for a moment, at first he felt a little bit guilty for yelling at Sebastian, he didn't know much about Sebastian's past, but from what Sebastian said, Ciel was pretty sure that he had a rough past.

"It's alright, I'll just cook a simple one," Ciel replied as he hurried himself back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The dinner went silent, the way Sebastian looked at the food, it was as if he just saw a jewel.<p>

"How does it taste?" Ciel asked.

"Nice," the raven replied softly as a small smile made its way to the raven's face.

Ciel's face immediately went red, his heart was beating rapidly, he never saw Sebastian smile.

"Tha-that's great if you like it," Ciel said as he finished his food quickly.

Ciel was washing the dishes while Sebastian was sitting on the sofa and was busy doing something. Maybe after this, it would be the perfect time to really talk to Sebastian, to actually know more about the raven. It wouldn't hurt right just to know more about the raven.

The blue eyed boy sat down beside Sebastian and the raven's hand quickly hid behind, it was like as if he was hiding something from Ciel.

"What is that Sebastian?"

"Nothing."

"You can't hide anything from me as long as you stay here," Ciel said as he tried to see what Sebastian was hiding from him.

The two had their little fight, wrestling each other until they fell onto the carpet, Sebastian on top of Ciel.

"I win so you can't see," Sebastian said as he chuckled softly.

Ciel just smiled, at least this was the first time Sebastian talked more to Ciel and he was chuckling, well, as long as he was happy then Ciel would be happy too.

Ciel sat back on the sofa as he tried to relax, it had been a while since he wrestled with someone.

"Do you want to see it?" the raven asked as his face looked disappointed because Ciel just let him win.

Ciel laughed so hard, "Oh my goodness, you're really a child Sebastian, fine then, let me see it," Ciel said as his body shook from laughing too hard.

* * *

><p>It took Ciel 15 minutes to calm down, as he sat beside Sebastian once again while the raven showed Ciel a necklace.<p>

"So this is what you've been hiding from me, I thought it's something like a porn magazine," Ciel said as he chuckled once again.

"This is for your birthday present, it's from Alois, he asked me to give it to you," Sebastian defended himself.

"But my birthday was a week ago," Ciel said, well, it was true, during his birthday, Alois couldn't come to hand out with Ciel because he was just too busy with his love life.

"He could just give it to me in person, why must it be you," Ciel said, he felt that Sebastian was lying.

"I don't know, but Alois asked me to help him give it to you on Christmas Eve, it's Christmas eve right?" the raven asked.

"Yes, well then thank you for helping that idiot, I'll give him a call tomorrow," Ciel said as he took the necklace, it was simple but Ciel like it.

"So do you have anything for me?" Ciel asked jokingly.

At first the red-brown eyed man looked uneasy but the he managed to say that he had something for Ciel too.

"Oh yeah, you have something for me?" Ciel asked, actually he was quiet eager to know what the raven had for him.

Without warning Ciel found himself hovered by the raven

* * *

><p><strong>O: What's going to happen next!<strong>

**Sorry for the cliffie and it's a little bit short.**

**Anyways, I am going to update soon, so feel free to review, PM, critics are welcomed but don't flame me D:**

**Thanks and once again Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**ladyblanc**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I am sorry for not updating for this two or three days, it was really hectic over here!**

**Thank you very much for all the reviews, PMs, alerts, favorites!**

**I love you guys!**

**So basically there will be lemons, maybe, but not for this chapter, save the best for the last!**

**Disclaimer: If Kuroshitsuji belongs to me then it will be R-Rated :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Se-Sebastian, what are you doing?" the younger one said as he started to feel nervous, Sebastian's face was really, really close to his face.<p>

"What do you think, of course I am going to give you my present," the raven replied.

"Bu-but you do-don't have to be THIS close," Ciel exclaimed as he stressed on the word 'this'.

"But if I am not this close then I can't give you my present!" Sebastian said as he looked rather disappointed.

And without any warning he kissed the younger male on the lips which shocked Ciel, he never knew that the raven could be this bold. Ciel tried to push Sebastian but it failed, of course, who could blame him for having such a little body.

The raven broke the kiss, Ciel was about to snap when the hovering male kissed him once again, this time with tongue. With tongue! Ciel's eyes nearly pop out, he and Sebastian was french kissing.

"Hmmpph hmph mfnnmnmnmppph!" Ciel tried to say something but of course with them kissing each other his words became inaudible.

Once the raven broke the kiss, Ciel's face reddened, "What the fuck was that for!"

"You don't like it?" the raven asked.

"I-I, uuggh, that's not important now, you know what, if you were a stranger I'll crush that balls of yours, and if I may know, why did you kiss me, I am sure you can open that fucking mouth of yours and tell me the reason," Ciel said as he crossed his arms, he was for sure not happy at all.

"Alois told me to do that," Sebastian said innocently, "He said that it will make you happy."

"What the fuck!" Ciel roared, "Fine you go to sleep."

Sebastian stayed still, he was not happy at all because he never kissed anyone else and when he thought that at least Ciel would be happy. The raven wanted to at least do something for Ciel, during his whole life he never had anyone who he could be close to, and now when he just wanted to do something good, Ciel didn't appreciate it.

"Sebastian are you listening to me," Ciel said as he looked at the raven.

Sebastian frowned which pissed Ciel more, "Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Hello Ciel, why are you calling me late at night," Alois's voice was heard as Ciel put the phone into loudspeaker, he was having a can of soda to cool him down.<p>

"You know why I called you Trancy," Ciel said as he took a sip of his soda.

"I honestly have no idea my dear, you angry?"

"What do you think, if you were here, you would be dead already!"

"Ehehe, I think I know why, let's talk about it tomorrow, I'll come to your apartment tomorrow for Christmas, bye!" and the phone just went off.

"Fuck, don't think that you can enter my place without giving me a reasonable explanation," Ciel said lowly as his face darkened.

* * *

><p>Ciel finished his an of soda before he walked back to his bedroom, well, his apartment was nice and comfortable but there was only 1 room so basically the two slept on the same room.<p>

When he entered his bedroom, he saw a sulking Sebastian, he was sitting by the windows and was looking outside from the windows, but Ciel could see that Sebastian was not happy at all.

"You're not asleep yet?" Ciel asked but the raven didn't reply, maybe Ciel offended him accidentally.

"Are you okay Sebastian?" the blue eyed boy asked.

"Yes," the raven replied softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Another awkward silence before Ciel went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, when he was preparing to go to bed he felt a little bit bad for yelling ad Sebastian. Well, of course Ciel would never admit that he was a little bit guilty, but he didn't want their relationship either to be awkward once again because of Alois's stupidity of asking Sebastian to kiss him so that he would be happy.

Well, deep down inside Ciel's heart he was a little bit happy that his first kiss was Sebastian not other creeps, but still, he wanted his first kiss to be something special not something like this. Realizing what he was thinking, Ciel's face immediately went red as he quickly hid under the covers praying that Sebastian did not see him blushing.

This time Ciel was lucky, Sebastian didn't see the teen blushing and he went to sleep beside the teen.

When the raven was about to fall asleep he felt Ciel's hand pressed onto his back as he felt the younger one snuggled closer to him.

"Sebastian, thank you for the present, it was not bad at all," Ciel said softly, the older male's eyes widened a fraction for a moment before he chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it," the raven said as he turned his body around and lifted Ciel's chin with his index finger.

Blue met with red-brown, a contrast in color yet the two of them didn't give a damn about it, Ciel's eyes looked intently at Sebastian's eyes, he just realized how beautiful the raven's eyes were. The color was really rare an Ciel came to love it.

Without any hesitation Ciel leaned closer to close the gap between them, it was a chaste kiss but it made Ciel's heart raced as if he just ran around a basketball court 15 times.

When Ciel broke the kiss, no words were exchanged but the two understood each other, something sparked between them and it was something new to Ciel, could it be love?

* * *

><p>The next morning Ciel woke up and realized that Sebastian was dressed already, yes, all the clothes and things that Sebastian had was bought by Ciel.<p>

"You're going?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I just want to take a stroll," Sebastian said as he went out of the room.

"Wait!" Ciel yelled.

"Yes," the raven said as his head pooped out showing his face only from Ciel's view.

"Me-Merry Christmas," he said shyly.

"Merry Christmas too, see you," and the raven.

"Ciel smiled softly to himself, he felt really happy that Sebastian was opening up and talking to him, it was way better than the first time they met each other, back then, it was really awkward and they never spoke to each other.

* * *

><p>It was around 9 when Ciel was relaxing on the couch when the doorbell rang, a "Ciel!" was hear and he remembered that Alois was coming over.<p>

The teen opened his door with his friend wrapped in a fur coat and gloves, it was snowing and cold outside.

"Before I let you in, you better tell me why you told Sebastian to fucking french kissed me!" Ciel yelled.

"Relax man,it's all for your good my friend," Alois replied.

"You're crazy, that was my first kiss!" Ciel exclaimed.

"But you like it right," Alois teased.

Ciel's face went red, he was still pissed at Alois so he slammed the door right in front of Alois's face.

"Freeze till you die Alois, you're retarded!" Ciel yelled.

"Ciel, don't be so mean to me, come on, open the door!" Alois yelled back which made Ciel's neighbor to open her door and glared and Alois, "You don't yell son, one more time you yell I'll stab you." as she slammed the door back.

Alois was dumbfounded, he was cold, really cold. So he pressed the doorbell once again.

"Until you tell me the reason why then I'll open the door for you!" Ciel yelled.

"But you must tell me whether you like it or not!" Alois yelled once again but this time softer, the woman was creepy.

"Whatever!"

10 minutes passed until Alois gave up, "Fine I'll tell you why, I promise, but please open the door first, my balls are freezing out here!" Alois yelled in desperation, he was freezing and he needed the toilet.

Ciel smirked in triumph as he opened the door for his friend who immediately rushed to the bathroom.

"Better explain everything Alois!" Ciel said as he sat on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it O_O<strong>

**Please review! I know I made all the characters ooc.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible, and if you are wondering what kind of place does Ciel lived. I don't know how to explain this but you know the type of building that's 3-5 floor and you rent a room. So when you step outside you're not going to see wall or doors, you see outside immediately. **

**I hope you guys understand what I mean, and I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Thank you!**

**ladyblanc**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaack! Happy New Year to everyone! **

**Thank you very much for all the reviews you guys gave, all the suggestions and critics. That will really help me to be a better writer!**

**So here we go, the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't and will never ever own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>"So care to explain everything to me Alois," Ciel said as he crossed his leg.<p>

"I hate you Ciel," Alois huffed as he sat beside his best friends, relieved because he went to the toilet already.

"I should be the one saying it, now tell me," Ciel said.

"Fine, fine, you see I told Sebastian to give my gift to you on Christmas Eve because I was so busy," Alois said, "Then when I told him that the gift was for your birthday gift he wanted to give you a gift too because he wanted to do something to repay you."

"Repay me for?" Ciel asked.

"For what you did to him, you know, taking him into your house," Alois said as he continued, " And I swear, I didn't know what to tell him, I got that idea because I know you like him, admit it Ciel."

"What?"

"You heard me, you like him, I can see it, Claude can see it, the trio can see it, we all know."

"You must be kidding me."

"Nope, I am serious, and I am sure that you like what Sebastian did to you."

"That...that was my first kiss ever you moron!" the teen stuttered.

"But as long as it's Sebastian you don't mind right," Alois said with a smirk on his face.

"That's not the answer I want from you, we're not sticking to the topic," Ciel exclaimed as he tried to change their topic.

"Whatever you say Ciel, denial is the first step, I'm sure sooner or later you two will be a couple," Alois said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" the other teen stood up.

"I'm going back, Claude's waiting for me, here," Alois said as he handed him a box of chocolate, "Bye."

The blonde teen made his way to the exit as he closed the door. "Wait, uggh, seriously, he thinks that this is his own house," the blue eyed teen said with a sigh.

After all maybe Alois was right.

* * *

><p>Winter passed on as spring was the current season. As time went by, the two got closer to each other. Sebastian learned quick, he was even a better cook than Ciel already.<p>

Alois was damn proud, he felt that he did something great to his friend. After all, Ciel needed someone to be a part of him. Since the death of his parents, Ciel didn't want to trust or love anyone intimately. He was scared to love because he was scared to lose.

Ciel's house was burnt down, he was the only one who survived, the cause of the fire itself was unknown til now. There were many speculations, some said that it was a murder, some said that it was an accident. Ciel didn't listen to any of those speculations, he wanted to know the truth, not opinions.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, I'm going to submit my story to my editor, I'll be back by 9," Ciel said as he gave the raven a peck on the lips.<p>

Ciel left the apartment with a small smile. He would never admit his true feeling to Sebastian but he was sure that Sebastian understood him. He was very shy especially to these kinds of things. Love.

As much as Ciel hated to admit it, he was madly in love with the raven. He couldn't get enough of him, his touches, his kisses, his affection. the whole Sebastian.

Ciel who was scared to love someone started to open up. He started to trust Sebastian and without him realizing that the raven had become a part of his well-being.

The teen felt safe and warm when he was with Sebastian. He never really knew about Sebastian's past, he raven never talked about it. Both had their sad past, Sebastian who didn't know about his parents must had suffered a lot too.

* * *

><p>Walking back to his apartment, Ciel was smiling to himself. He was content and satisfied at the moment. It was true, humans would never feel satisfied, they always wanted more and more. But for Ciel, it was enough already, he had his friends, good job and he had Sebastian.<p>

Opening the door of his apartment, Ciel tried to maintain the silence. He thought that Sebastian was sleeping already.

The bedroom door opened slightly, as Ciel saw Sebastian who was lying down on the bed. The teen walked towards the sleeping man when he suddenly got pulled into the raven's chest.

"Sebastian, you scared the shit out of me!" Ciel whined as he cuddled closer, he nearly got an heart attack.

The older male gave a soft chuckle as the couple started to wrestle.

"Sebastian, get off me, you're heavy," Ciel demanded as the man straddled Ciel while resting his head on the teen's shoulder.

"Sebastian!" Ciel roared as Sebastian started to nip on his neck, his sensitive spot to be exact.

"No, stop it, let me go!" Ciel said and started to giggle when the raven tickled him. "Sebastian!"

Ciel nearly cried because it was just too ticklish, his stomach was starting to hurt because he laughed too much. However both Ciel and Sebastian enjoyed it, spending their time together. It was just heartwarming.

When the two were enjoying each others company, enjoying the night. London's officers would be receiving something unexpected.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffie :P<strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll update soon. I have things to do too over here :)**

**I hope that my writing is better now, my English is not perfect but I am willing to learn. Don't flame me D:**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And yes, the plot is developing.**

**Thanks :)**

**ladyblanc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can't believe that we're in chapter 6 already XD How time flies~**

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my story, those who gave me suggestions and critics. Big love to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Warning: Gore and blood. Don't like don't read.  
><strong>

**Ciel: I can smell the tension here.**

**Me: What tension?**

**Ciel: You're up to something, and I'm sure that I am the main target.**

**Me: Aaww...**

**Ciel: See, I'm right.**

**Sebs: Don't worry bocchan, I am herefor you.**

**Me: :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>While everyone was having their sleep, the officers were shocked by what they received. A dead body. It was no ordinary corpse, in fact it was the first time they saw this type of corpse.<p>

The body was cut into two, from the throat to the abdomen, exposing all the still fresh flesh and organs. However the cut was clean, no organs were taken, no head trauma, no fingerprints. The body was still complete, nothing was missing. It was not a robbery nor an murder. It was something more. However the officers were not aware of something that was missing, something essential for a life to live.

Soul.

* * *

><p>The next morning, it was a hit news throughout London. People cat first didn't really give damn about it. Everyone thought that it was just a normal case. On the crime scene, there were not traces of the killer, no eyewitnesses and most of all nobody ever heard of a scream last night.<p>

Everything went back to normal, even the officers, they decided that this case was just a mere case. However their boss Officer Randall and his assistant Abberline decided that they need to increase the security. and so they did.

* * *

><p>A month after the first incident, it became a hot news throughout London. Everyone became more aware and cautious especially during night time. Corpses kept on coming, every night with different types of injuries. Some had their jugular vein cut, some had their wind pipe crushed, some had their body twisted in odd angles and some just died normally with their eyes wide open, void.<p>

Mothers would be more cautious especially when their children were near. Men would be more cautious during night time, even officers were starting to get affected. Whenever they would patrol around at night, they would all go in groups.

Whoever did this was a cruel and a sadist, the killer would never hesitate even for a second not pity would be shown. Blood splattered on the walls, eyes were void and empty yet no screams would be heard nor any traces could be found.

It became a terror to everyone that everybody began to call the murderer a demon.

* * *

><p>Both Ciel and Sebastian were cautious too about this issue. Whenever Ciel would go out, it would be either Sebastian would accompany him or he would go in the morning and come home before night.<p>

Sebastian was very protective and possessive, he would always make sure hat Ciel was not injured nor someone would try to do something funny to him. Though sometimes Ciel would tease him for being so possessive, the teen loved the attention he received and was also possessive about Sebastian.

Passing through the crowds, Ciel felt Sebastian snatched his hand. The action itself made Ciel's face red, Sebastian would never hold his hand in public.

"Sebastian, what on earth are you doing, we're in public," the blue eyed teen hissed.

"It's too crowded and what if you get lost," the raven replied as he hold Ciel's smaller hand tighter.

"I'm not a kid, damn, let go off my hand," Ciel said as he tried to shake off Sebastian's hand from him, "We don't want anyone to see us like this."

The older one reluctantly let go of the latter's hand. Ciel could see that Sebastian was not happy at all from the corner of his eyes. A small pang of guilt built up inside Ciel, he knew that Sebastian meant good to him.

* * *

><p>They reached <em>their <em>apartment just in time as the sun sets. The two didn't talk to each other, well, Sebastian was not happy at all. Ciel knew that Sebastian was just acting childish and smiled at the thought. _How cute_ the teen thought to himself.

Once dinner was over, the two were enjoying Sebastian's dessert, Ciel found himself obsessed of the raven's dessert. The taste was perfect and it was addicting for Ciel.

Ciel who was about to finish his dessert saw Sebastian offering his dessert to him. It was true, Sebastian rarely eats any dessert, he didn't really like sweets.

"Are you sure?" Ciel asked awkwardly and he took the plate from Sebastian when the raven nodded his head.

The young writer knew that he must do something, he need to make sure that Sebastian didn't get the wrong impression that he didn't love him. Of course he loved Sebastian but never said it out loud to the raven or anyone else. The only one who knew would probably be Alois only.

Sighing to himself Ciel ate the dessert quickly and helped Sebastian in washing the dishes.

* * *

><p>Once everything was settled, everything was clean and tidy even the two residents Ciel made his way to the raven who was reading some magazine with his reading glasses on.<p>

Sebastian was taken aback when Ciel snatched the magazine from his hand and straddled raven's reading-glasses was slipped off making the raven wondered what Ciel was up to.

"I'm sorry about this morning Sebastian, you're not angry at me right?" Ciel asked as he stroked the black locks showing his affection to the older male.

A smirk appeared on Sebastian's face, "What do you think."

"I don't know, just don't get the wrong impression of me," Ciel said s he lowered his gaze, "I love you," and with that he wrapped his arms around the man burying his face on the broad shoulder.

Sebastian's red-brown eyes widened for a moment, he never knew that Ciel would ever say those three words, those words that he yearned to hear from the teen. It made the man smiled for while before wrapping his arms around the teen's waist and whispered the words 'I love you too."

Ciel who was still blushing madly showed his face to the raven with his eyes in disbelief. "You really mean it don't you?" Ciel asked the still smiling raven.

"Of course," Ciel smiled as he heard Sebastian's response.

A chaste kiss was exchanged between the two, Ciel loved this part of Sebastian, soft, gentle and loving. It made Ciel's heart beat like a high school girl who had a crush. Ciel was spoiled by Sebastian and the teen loved the fact.

"You're a spoiled brat," the older male said when the two puled away from the kiss.

"You spoiled me," Ciel replied as he kissed the raven's neck and nipped it gently.

Sebastian chuckled lowly as his eyes caught on something. It was a dark figure.

* * *

><p><strong>*Trembles* who might that figure be? A ghost? D:<strong>

**Anyways, as promised, the plot is developing and I've checked my spellings and grammars. And I hope that I didn't make any mistakes this time.**

**Reviews will be much appreciated!**

**Feel free to PM me if you have any questions, I'll be glad to answer those questions XD**

**Bye!**

**ladyblanc**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, thank you very much for those who reviewed or just simply read it. I'm just so super excited to write this chapter. **

**Warning: This chapter contains more gore and blood compared to the last chapter... I think... so don't like don't read. Plus this might contain something sadistic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, although I really wish to TT^TT**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian's body tensed as he saw that dark figure. He could see fangs and a pair of slitted glowing eyes. The feature itself was enough to make even the bravest man on earth in fear.<p>

"Sebastian are you okay?" Ciel asked as he waved his hand in front of the raven's face.

The older male didn't response as he stared on something in horror, Ciel tried to look at what Sebastian was looking at and didn't see anything.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called Sebastian once again raising his pitch as he shook the raven, trying to snap him out from whatever he was thinking.

"Oh-oh, yes, Ciel," Sebastian stuttered as he shifted his gaze to Ciel's mesmerizing blue eyes.

"What are you looking at?" the teen asked as he brushed a strand of hair away from Sebastian's face.

"No-no it's nothing, I-I'm just spacing out, sorry about that," Sebastian lied to Ciel. As much as he hated to lie to Ciel, he just couldn't tell Ciel the truth, when he was unsure of what he saw. The dark figure was gone.

* * *

><p>The two were lying on the bed when Ciel snuggled up closer to Sebastian.<p>

"Sebastian, I've been wanting to ask you this question," Ciel said as he played with Sebastian's button.

"What is it?" Sebastian replied stroking Ciel's hair.

"Have you ever seen a black rose?"

Sebastian tensed as he heard Ciel's question. He didn't see that coming, how would he explain it to Ciel.

"No, I've never seen a black rose," Sebastian lied once again. He felt guilty that he was lying, lying to Ciel. He felt like he was a liar. Though it was true, he was a liar.

Sebastian sighed to himself as Ciel didn't press too much on the question and drifted off to sleep.

A black rose. It was a sign of something bad, especially to those who saw it. Those who saw it would be doom.

* * *

><p>The night was cold and in a particular dark alley of London a drunken man was sitting by the wall. It was just a typical night for him, booze and bitches. Footsteps were heard, at first it sounded like heels clicking on the floor. But at second thought, it didn't sound like a woman walking in heels, it was something more than that. The footsteps were slow yet the man could feel the sensuality. He was getting ready to fuck that woman he assumed until he saw who that person was.<p>

"Oh my, what a beautiful soul you have,it's dark, tainted, malicious, I'm so excited," the voice whispered sending goosebumps to the man. The voice belonged to a man, it was dark, very dark indeed. Very low yet it sounded as if he was purring. The bottom line was that it was a very scary situation.

The man nearly collapse when he saw the figure, it was something he never saw before. It was all black, it looked as if there were black flames surrounding he figure. The only thing visible would probably the black claws, glowing eyes, fangs, heeled boots and the black wings.

"Who-who a-are you?" the man asked in fear, his voice was trembling as he started to crawl backward, his legs wouldn't cooperate.

"Me, oh dear, I thought you should have known me, I'm the demon you human loved to call me," the voice replied as he opened his mouth slightly revealing sharp fangs, ready to bite those flesh off.

"Do-don't you co-come ne-near me," the useless man stuttered as he recognized the man. The famous 'demon' the talk of the city. Known for all the 'perfect' murder that not even a human would be capable of doing.

"Wha-what do you want from me, you-you're no-not a human aren't you," the man trembled in fear. Now he knew how those corpse felt, the last moment of their life, killed by a non-human. A complete nightmare.

"What do I want, of course it's your soul, I need a soul everyday you see, and you're right, I'm not a human," the figure said as he walked closer to the man who got his back pressed to the wall.

Before the man could even scream he felt those cold large hand dipped inside into his throat. He couldn't speak, couldn't speak, the figure just took his voice box.

The man couldn't believe it, the man just shoved his hand own to his throat and he was still alive, although he swore that he could feel that his jaws were fractured already.

Without hesitation the figure dropped the voice box, his hand was covered in blood as he sliced the man's abdomen into half, all organs were exposed, the heart was still beating, the digestive system was still working too.

"Beautiful," the figure murmured as he smirked when he saw the horror in the man's eyes. It was more than the horror feeling, it was something that no human could stand looking at.

Slowly by slowly he pulled the soul out, making it hurts for the man who couldn't voice out his pain.

Once the soul was taken, the figure immediately ate it, content with its taste. Picking up the voice box, he out it back to the man's throat and took a last glance at the man's void eyes.

With a snap of his fingers, everything was clean, no blood on the floor nor his hand. Everything was just a normal routine.

Indeed that figure was a demon.

* * *

><p><em>An hour after that incident.<em>

Sebastian's eyes shot wide open, he was sweating, he could see it, he could hear it. He swore he heard a voice, something that he feared the most.

Looking at his side was Ciel who was sleeping peacefully, not a trace of fear could be seen on the unblemished face. Unlike Sebastian, he feared something. Could it be that his time was up.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaaay, I left you guys with another cliffhanger, muahaha, but I'll update soon so don't worry ;D<strong>

**I hope that there would be no typos or wrong grammars. I double checked it XD**

**I'm sorry if the killing part was lame, but I hope that it's enough to explain how sadist the demon was.**

**Please do review so that I know what you guys think of my story.**

**Thanks!**

**ladyblanc**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Friday! Oh thank God! School's going to start very soon and I still have piles of works to do D:**

**So I know I sounded like a broken record but thank you for the reviews and I'm glad tat you guys enjoy reading this fic.**

**And as we can see, the story is developing and I'm up to to something, maybe darker?**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>It was painful, burning and it kills. Sebastian could feel himself going nuts, he just prayed that Ciel would not wake up and saw him in this kind of state.<p>

The raven's eyes started to glow in the dark, he cold feel fangs coming out and yet he tried to fight it back knowing that it would result him in more pain. This couldn't be real, Sebastian prayed that he would be back to normal soon. He would never let Ciel see him like this, he would never forgive himself.

It was all his fault he knew it, he must never fall for anyone especially to a human. At first he thought that maybe he could play around with Ciel for a moment, but he was wrong, his intention of just playing around with Ciel made him fall for the teen. He knew that Ciel would be very disappointed at him if he knew the truth, and he knew that he would just end up breaking the teen's heart.

He could feel the bed move as he turned his head to Ciel. The latter was awake. Damn. Fuck. Crap. Shit. Sebastian cursed inwardly, all the colorful words just popped out inside his head.

"Sebastian, why are you awake?" Ciel asked as he sat up, trying to look at his lover but it was just too dark.

"No, haha, uum, I-I just feel like waking up," Sebastian replied followed by a dry laugh. It was all just an excuse.

"Oh God, seriously," Ciel mumbled as he switched on the bed light.

_"Oh shit no, please, oh dear Lord!" _Sebastian yelled inwardly as he tried to hide his face from Ciel.

"Why are you covering your face?" Ciel asked as he tried to remove Sebastian's hands from his hand. He could feel that Sebastian's hands were really cold, colder than usual. But probably it was just an environmental factor like the AC.

"Sebastian," Ciel huffed as he got on top of the older male trying to pry those hands off.

At last after some wrestling, Sebastian's hands tore off from his face revealing his sweaty face.

"Geez, what's wrong with you," Ciel said as he threaded the black locks with his fingers and kissed Sebastian's nose.

"I'm fine," Sebastian replied as he nuzzled the young writer's nose and wrapped his arms around the slim waist. He was definitely very relieved, there was no doubt about that.

* * *

><p>The night went on smoothly as dawn was peeking. Ciel was resting his head on Sebastian's chest, he loved it when he could be so close to Sebastian and under his protective it made Ciel realized on how much he loved Sebastian, it had been around 4 months since they met each other.<p>

He couldn't imagine if Sebastian would leave his side, it would be so devastating for Ciel. He wished that their relationship would last forever, that their love would stay strong. He knew that it was cheesy and cliche but it was true, he could even imagine them together like 10 years from now.

But Ciel still had to know the truth, the bitter truth.

* * *

><p>Morning came and Ciel welcomed it with a groan, he was feeling so comfortable in Sebastian's arms and he morning just had to distract them.<p>

The two reluctantly slid out from bed and prepared themselves for the day. Once they finished their breakfast and everything necessary Ciel bid goodbye to submit his latest chapter. Ciel was still a high school student, but he was special, he didn't have to go to school. He studied online.

Once Ciel left the apartment, Sebastian went nuts again. He could feel the burning sensation inside him, it was pure torture for the young man. His head then started to pound badly, it felt like his skull was about to get crushed. Everything blurred out and he just passed out, his boy dropped to the carpeted floor.

_"Game over Michaelis," a voice was heard, it was the voice that nobody would like to hear. Ever._

Sebastian tried to open his eyes but it was just too heavy. He could see something, very faint yet he could see it. And in a flash of a lightning, the figure just struck towards the vulnerable raven making him shut his eyes one more time.

* * *

><p>Ciel was having a conversation with his editor, Mr. Tanaka.<p>

"So what do you think of this chapter Mr. Tanaka?" Ciel asked as his brow twitched in annoyance, it had been the tenth time since he asked the same question to his editor.

"Ho ho ho," Tanaka laughed as he sipped his green tea. Same answer as always and so Ciel took it as a good signal.

"Alright then, thank you for your time Mr. Tanaka, I shall be taking my leave now, have a good day," Ciel excused himself as he took his document and placed it back inside his backpack. Bowing slightly to the old man, Ciel left the room and went out from the building.

* * *

><p>Once out, the blue eyed boy stopped a taxi and sped off to his part time work. Well not really a work but he volunteered to work over there along with Alois and the trio.<p>

"Hey," Ciel greeted the quartet as he put his bag inside the locker and changed into his T-shirt with the logo of "House of Roses" with it.

"Hello!" The trio greeted him back as the excused themselves and went off to do their chores. Cooking for these people.

"Hi Ciel, where's Sebs?" Alois asked as he patted Ciel's shoulder.

"He's at home, I think he's not feeling too well today, he just freak out last night," Ciel replied as he brushed a few stands of his hair, making it tidy.

"Cool, so you two are sleeping together now, told you," Alois said with a sing-song tone as he moved his index finger from left to right continuosly.

"Fine, fine, you're right, happy," Ciel retorted as he let out a soft chuckle when hi best friend gave him a pout.

"Don't act cute in front of me, save it for Claude," Ciel teased the blonde haired boy as he dragged him to the exit. Alois rolled his eyes as he let himself got dragged by Ciel.

"Better go to the kitchen before those three incompetent trio destroy the kitchen again," Ciel said as he started to jog followed by Alois who giggled at his comment.

"True," the blonde replied.

* * *

><p>When the duo reached the kitchen it was like a shipwreck, everything was in a chaos.<p>

"Okaaaay," Alois sighed as he looked at Ciel who looked shock, who was he kidding at, Ciel was the one in charge for the kitchen so any damage to the kitchen would be his responsibility.

"Now you three," Ciel said as he let out a sigh, "Clean all this mess before the manager comes, and make sure don't break anything or I'll bring Sebastian the next time I come."

That did it, the trio quickly rushed to take brooms, wash cloth, buckets and other necessary things. They like Sebastian, he was very good at the kitchen however when they broke things Sebastian would look at them intensely. He would scold them and worst of all his words and stares were like daggers, it was as if he could pierce right through their soul.

"My goodness," the teen said as he joined in with Alois as the prepared to peel some carrots.

After everything was settled Ciel continued to peel the carrots while Alois helped the three to make the main dish and the dessert.

"Hey, did you guys read about last night murder?" Bard asked breaking the silence in the kitchen as he stirred the soup, trying to resist the urge to throw some flamethrowers in it to make the process faster.

"Yes, that was really brutal," Finny replied as he put on icing on top of the cake, trying his best not to press the cake too hard.

Ciel kept quiet, indeed, he heard about the murder last night, it became a routine for the press already, Every dawn they would try to map out the possible place of murder or write reports about the past murders. The police department on the other hand were starting to feel frustrated about this so called 'demon'. They tried plotting strategies however it failed miserably. They tried to interrogate people who might have connection to these murders but the result was pathetic.

"And if I'm not mistaken, last night's murder was right in the alley beside that night club, I think it's the Nightingale Night Club," Maylene said as she sliced some meat carefully.

"That's creepy, I mean it must be crowded, that place never die and nobody witnessed the murder," Bard replied as a shiver ran down his spine, he couldn't imagine himself on the exact same situation.

"Nightingale Night Club, Ciel, that's like 2 block from your place, I think you must be careful!" Alois exclaimed, he didn't even want to think about one day Ciel's name would appear on the newspaper as one of the victim. Maylene nodded in agreement, everyone must be careful especially during night time, nobody would want to risk themselves in getting killed by the 'demon'.

"You guys don't have to worry, remember, Sebastian is with Ciel so he's in good hands," Finn said happily, in fact too happy that made him press on the cake with the icing knife too hard earning a gasp from everyone.

"Finny, don't press the cake too hard with that icing knife!" Alois roared as he slapped Finny's hand lightly making everyone laughed.

Ciel blushed lightly at Finny's comment, it was true though. Ciel felt safe in Sebastian's arms and knew that he made the right choice. To love the raven. Oh, how wrong he was. When he thought that he would be safe it was the opposite, he was in a danger zone.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God, I made Sebastian passed out, hang on there Sebastian!<strong>

**Ciel: Are you trying to do something funny?**

**Me: What gives you that impression Ciel?**

**Ciel: You-you're such a bad girl! A very bad girl!**

**Me: D: Ciel, you little bastard don't call me that, it sounded wrong! *smacks Ciel***

**Gonna update soon! **

**Leave a review after reading, it will really make me happy :D**

**Merci~**

**ladyblanc**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, fav, PMs and alerts. I do appreciate it very much.**

**However I don't think that I am able to update frequently like almost everyday because I'm back to school and have a lot of things to work on. But I promise that I won't let you guys wait for a long time :)**

**So enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, where are you?" the teen said as he wandered around the house, not a single of Sebastian's presence was there. He checked the bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, everywhere. But Sebastian was no where to be found.<p>

At first he thought that Sebastian was out for a while, maybe he needed to buy something. But it was almost 11 and the raven was not back. Ciel was really worried, with the 'demon' lurking around London it scared the hell out of Ciel. What if Sebastian was the next victim, what if Sebastian was not even breathing. Ciel tried to think positive, he didn't want to be negative.

Yes, Sebastian Michaelis was a very strong man, he could protect himself, Ciel was sure of it. He was sure that Sebastian could take care of himself and knew what was right and what was wrong. He just hope that Sebastian didn't encounter any bad guys or anything dangerous.

* * *

><p>In a remote place in the suburb of London, Sebastian gained his conscious and remembered everything that happened. His heart started to pound faster and he started to sweat, it was something he was really scared of.<p>

A voice surprised him and he turned his head around and saw a black kitty. It instantly captured Sebastian's heart and he immediately forgot about his fear. He loved cats especially kitties, they're just the most delicate animal on earth.

The raven's cold hand reached out for the little kitten and stroked the soft fur. The cat gave out a purr showing that it was happy with Sebastian's touch. When the kitten was about to lean further for Sebastian's touch a dark voice scared the kitten and made it escape from Sebastian.

"So I see that you're awake," the voice said as sound of clicking heels could be heard.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the voice, this was not a nightmare, it was true. "Oh my God," Sebastian gasped as he looked away, he didn't want to see the figure for he knew who the person was.

"You know that your time is over Sebastian," the voice said once again, this time he stood behind Sebastian. The evil aura emitting from the man's body. He leaned forward and ran his fingers through Sebastian's black locks.

"You don't have to tell me, I know, demon," Sebastian hissed as he slapped the demon's hand away from him.

"Sebastian, you know that you shouldn't call me with that right, but I think I can let go just this once," the demon said as he grinned showing his fangs slightly.

"I'll be waiting so don't let me down," the demon said, "Why don't we start tonight."

That made Sebastian furious, "I know what I am suppose to do, don't you boss around me!" the raven yelled in anger as he punched the floor making it crack slightly.

The demon smirked as he lunged forward Sebastian, wrapping his hand around the raven's neck. "I'll teach you manners once everything is over, without me you're dead already."

"I better die," Sebastian stated, confidence was clear in his voice.

"Interesting," the demon said as he released his grip and raised his hand ready to slap Sebastian. The cat lover just simply closed his eyes ready to be slap when he heard the window glass crashed. He opened his eyes to see two figures, the reapers.

* * *

><p>"Oh my, looks like we found the culprit," a man with long red hair said as he looked towards Sebastian's direction, "Sebastian, it's been a while!"<p>

Sighing to himself Sebastian looked at the other man, he knew the red haired man was Grell and the other man was the famous and legendary Undertaker.

"Sebastian, I didn't expect to see you here, and to be in that state of condition, my oh my," the Undertaker said as his hair swayed from left to right.

"Shut up," the raven growled, annoyance was clearly written all over his face. Although the undertaker was right, he was not in a favorable position.

"Hhhmm, another distraction, looks like I'll take my leave now, remember Sebastian, this is not over yet," the demon said as he vanished into the darkness, fast enough before the two reapers struck.

"Ke ke ke, this is getting interesting," the Undertaker said as he fixed his hat.

"Indeed it is, so Sebby, let me comfort you," Grell squealed as he lunged towards Sebastian ready to give him a big bear hug.

Sebastian quickly dodge the 'attack' as he stood up and was about to take his leave. "This is my business, so please stay out from it."

The door closed with a soft click as the Undertaker burst into laughter earning a weird look from Grell.

"Hehehe, this is getting interesting, the last time I saw Sebastian, it was about 50 years ago," the Undertaker said as he kept on laughing too himself.

Indeed, the two reapers would be getting one of the biggest showdown they would ever see. On how Sebastian faced this situation and how everything would end.

* * *

><p>Running quickly, Sebastian was slightly panting, he needed to get home fast because he as sure that Ciel would be looking out from him. Sebastian was about to take his left turn when he ran into someone.<p>

Grunting softly, Sebastian stood up rubbing his back, unfortunately his ass landed first hard on the road. Sebastian quickly mumbled an "I'm sorry" and was about to take his leave when he saw that the person he ran into was Ciel.

"Ciel!" Sebastian said as he quickly helped Ciel, lifting the light body into his arms.

"Sebastian!" Ciel said in disbelief, "Where were you, I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry, I went to the park for a stroll when I saw a cat and I kin of forgot about the time," Sebastian lied once again. It made him feel like a loser, the boy in his arms just gave him a pout, he was so worried about Sebastian that he was about to go to the police office.

"That's a lame excuse, and you ran into me!" Ciel whined as he clutched Sebastian's shirt, tugging it slightly.

"Don't worry, I promise, I'll inform you next time, okay," the raven said as he gave a small peck to Ciel's cheek making the blue eyed boy blush.

Carrying Ciel in his arms, Sebastian walked back to their apartment. He was glad that Ciel believed in his lies, but he couldn't tell the truth to Ciel. That he was not fully a human.

* * *

><p>Ciel climbed up to the bed as he laid beside Sebastian, wrapping his arms around the flat torso that belonged to Sebastian's as he rest his head on the the raven's shoulder.<p>

A yawn escaped from Ciel as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sleep, you're tired," Sebastian said as he put down his book for a while but his glasses were still put on.

Ciel gave a small smile before he sat up and kissed the raven deeply. Sebastian was shocked at first, but then, he closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. Tongues were battling and the two were just so intoxicated with each other. Once Ciel broke the kiss, the boy gave a last peck to Sebastian before slipping into the covers and intpo a deep sleep.

The raven smiled gently as he stroke Ciel's hair softly before proceeding to read his book, well, it was actually Ciel's unpublished novel. Sebastian loved Ciel's book, it was deep and was not a mediocre type of book. Although the boy was just 15, he was an excellent writer already.

Sebastian glanced to look at the sleeping Ciel, during these time, Sebastian loved to look at Ciel and just take in his features. Maybe he could just enjoy his last few moments with Ciel, before everything turned dark. No matter how hard it would be, Sebastian had no choice but to eventually break up with Ciel. But could he bring himself to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>D: A break up? I don't think Sebastian has the guts to do so...<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Like what I mentioned earlier, I won't be updating so frequently anymore because I have school and yeaah, it's really, really, stressful. I have many things to work on.**

**But I'll try to make the next chapter longer :)**

**Reviews will make me happy. So if you guys read it, please do leave your review so that I know what you guys think of my story and I know in which part I could improve.**

**Merci~**

**ladyblanc**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okaay, chapter 10, omg, sorry for the long wait, school is killing me! **

**Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews I got, you guys are being very nice to me.**

**And if you guys feel that the last chapter was rushed, I apologize. Actually it was intended to be a bit longer BUT when I was about to submit the document, I don't know what happened but my internet just broke down. Which means it's deleted and I must type all over again. I was so pissed and that's why the story seemed to be rushed. So I'll make it up in this chapter :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters doesn't belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian was about to close his eyes when a sharp pang of pain hit his chest. It was suffocating and Sebastian found it hard to breathe, he felt that something inside him was about to burst. It was more than pain, it was more to torture. Quickly, the raven shuffled the cover and headed to the bathroom and saw his reflection. He looked horrible, his demonic features were seeping out.<p>

With a speed of a light. Sebastian quickly got out from their apartment and disappeared into the cold night. Not a noise was made as Ciel was still sleeping, thinking that his lover was lying beside him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was walking idly, it was dark in the alley so nobody was really seeing his form. When he met a woman, and probably a whore judging from her outfit and make-up. A voice inside Sebastian gave him the urge to kill the woman. However the raven suppressed the urge.<p>

He hid into the darkness when he saw the woman talked another man, he could the man asked about her clients for the night. How could they accept each other that easily, and to his horror, the woman said that they would not be couples anymore. She said that she had found another perfect man, better than the man she was talking to.

Anger and hatred for the woman boiled in Sebastian's veins. How could that woman see a relationship as something normal. He could see the man leave with his head down. It was not fair. The woman could end and star a relationship easily, as if it was just a piece of cake. For Sebastian it was so hard to maintain his relationship with Ciel. He wanted to be with Ciel but he couldn't. She must be rot in hell, she didn't deserve to live. How could he be treated so unfairly. It just broke Sebastian's heart.

The woman was leaning against the wall, she was about to lit her cigarette when something struck her., abdomen. Before she could even scream, she was dead already. Sebastian just killed the woman.

A dark chuckle was heard as Sebastian stared at the other figure.

"Good job Sebastian, you're starting to be yourself again. That's right, dark, ugly, malicious and heartless, that's what you are," the demon said as he looked at Sebastian who was in shock that he just killed someone. Sooner or later, it would be a routine for Sebastian. He needed soul.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ciel woke up with Sebastian sitting by the window. His eyes looked hollow, he looked paler than ever and Ciel sensed something was wrong with the older male.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ciel asked as he sat on Sebastian's lap, wrapping his arms around the others' body while resting his head on the broad shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong," Sebastian replied, wrapping he small body into his arms. At least for the time being, maybe he could just enjoy his time with Ciel.

"Are you sure?" Ciel asked once more time, tilting his head to the side as he cupped Sebastian's face.

"Yes," the raven replied as he took Ciel's hand and kissed the slender fingers making the younger one blushed.

"If you say so," Ciel said as he gave Sebastian a peck before heading into the bathroom.

"It's not like I don't want to tell you, I just don't want to hurt you, Ciel," Sebastian murmured as he stared at his own reflection. Sooner or later, Ciel would know the truth, something Sebastian couldn't avoid.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Ciel was leaving to submit his next chapter. He gave the raven a quick peck on the lips and bid goodbye. It would be their last goodbye.<p>

Sebastian was starting to sweat, the small room drove him nuts, it looked as if he had this phobia of small space. And his fear came true, the demon appeared before him.

"Sebastian, come now, your time is up, time to wake up," the demon said with his dark and low voice.

"No," Sebastian said as he backed away slowly, when his back hit the wall he grabbed the nearest object and threw it to the demon.

"Get away from me, don't touch me!" Sebastian yelled as things started to fly across the room. Both were fighting against each other, the wall cracked, the sofa was torn into two, tables were broken, everything was scattered.

"That's enough, I'll have to take you by force then," the demon said as he snapped his fingers and everything went dark. A moment later the lights went back, everything was in place but Sebastian was gone.

* * *

><p>Ciel was walking back home with Alois, the two were talking about random things when the blonde's phone rang.<p>

"Oh, Claude's calling," Alois said as he picked the phone up. Ciel kept on walking beside Alois while the blonde was talking to his lover across the phone. Ciel was thinking about Sebastian, he was really worried about the raven. Sebastian had been acting weird lately and Ciel knew that Sebastian was lying to him about something. Ciel would get to the root of that sooner or later.

"Ciel," Alois called out as he nudge the other boy's arm, snapping him back to reality from his thought.

"Yes," Ciel answered as he glanced at his phone, it was 5 in the evening.

"We're here in your apartment already, I have to go now, see you," Alois said as he gave a pat on Ciel's shoulder and trotted down the street.

Ciel gave a small sigh as he fumbled on the keys to find the right key. Once he found the key, he unlocked the door to find out that it was empty, Sebastian was not at home.

"Sebastian, where are you?" Ciel called out as he scanned the whole apartment.

No response.

Ciel tried to call Sebastian but he then found out that the raven left the phone in their bedroom.

"Damn," Ciel mumbled as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. If Sebastian would be home, he would talk to him about leaving the house without informing him. The terror of the demon was still in town, everyone was still cautious about this so called 'demon'.

* * *

><p>Night came when Ciel found himself on the couch alone eating his dinner. It was so quiet and as seconds ticked by Ciel started to become impatient. He would really scold Sebastian.<p>

Ciel woke up by the sound of the thunder. It was raining heavily outside and Ciel fell asleep on the couch. Ciel looked at the clock and it was 11 at night. Sebastian wasn't home yet and Ciel was completely pissed.

"Fine, if he doesn't want to come home so be it!" Ciel said as he stomped his way back to the bedroom and hid under the cover. Ciel was contemplating on whether he need to go and find Sebastian or just wait for him here.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the rainy roads of London, police officer were patrolling around, it had been months since the 'demon' made his debut but they always failed to catch the culprit.<p>

As one of the patrol car passed by, a figure was lurking in the dark. When it crept out from the shadow, the figure stood in the rain, he was Sebastian who's eyes were glowing like a demon. The rain hit his skin, the raindrops prickled his skin and the rainwater disguised his tears. The first time in his entire life he shed tears for being so pathetic and to have to walk out from Ciel's life. He was damned, cursed from the beginning, he used to be a human but that was a long, long time ago.

"Ciel..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaaay, please don't kill me! I know I promised that the next chapters will be longer but I can't write longer than this for this chapter. I am so busy and had a very limited time to write this fic. Please understand.<strong>

**And for those who are probably confused, Sebastian is not a human.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames, thank you.**

**I'll update soon!**

**Review!**

**ladyblanc **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my dear readers, thank you very much for all he wonderful reviews, favs and alerts. Never thought I would get this much!**

**So I don't really know what to say but I hop that this chapter will be a great one for everyone!**

**There will be lemon, but it's not going to be soon, so bear with it :)**

**Warning: Starting from this chapter, everything will get darker a lot meaner... life's ain't that easy... There will be a little Alois/Claude, but nothing major.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only Yana Toboso owns it.**

* * *

><p>The rain kept on falling from the sky, thunders roared and it was just a really bad storm. Ciel was starting to get really worried, and so he decided to go out and search for Sebastian. However, he was about to get up from the bed and he just got knocked out. Someone hit him.<p>

Lying on the floor unconscious, Ciel did not have the slightest that something bad would happen really, really soon.

* * *

><p>Back on the rainy street, it was quiet because it was raining heavily and nobody wanted to catch a cold or even worse the 'demon'.<p>

On the street, Alois was walking hand in hand with his lover Claude, they were walking back home under the umbrella together. They were passing some dark alleys and thy didn't know that a pair of eyes were looking at them.

_"Sebastian, kill them, kill them now, their souls are perfect especially the taller one, take them for you and me, my dear friend." _the voice rang inside Sebastian's head.

It was poisonous, and it managed to brainwashed Sebastian. His self-control started to fade an he started to lose his sanity.

Withing a second Claude was struck on the stomach which made him flew against the wall, Alois started to scream in horror as he started to dart towards his lover. However he stopped his way to Claude when he realized that he was Sebastian.

"Se-Sebastian," Alois stuttered as he took a step back when he realized that it was not 'Sebastian'. His eyes were not human and it was really scary, it glowed in the dark, malicious and cruel.

"Stay away or I'll have to kill you first," Sebastian growled as his claw dug into Claude who was semiconscious.

"Get away from Claude!" Alois yelled as he tried to pry Claude's off from Sebastian's strong grip.

Sebastian's brows twitched in annoyance and he struck Alois making the blonde faint. He scooped both human and dashed off into the dark.

Once Alois as put down, he realized that he was in a abandoned building with Claude beside him, he was dead.

"Claude!" Alois screamed as he shook the dead body, there was no response, "No!" tears started to flow out. The blonde brought his dead lover into his embrace as warm tears flowed down his cheeks, it was impossible. He could heard someone coming into the room. The blonde quickly took his phone out and text Ciel. _"Please Ciel."_

As the message was sent the door swung open at the same time, revealing Sebastian with a sly smirk. Alois trembled in fear as Sebastian got closer to him, and before he could even process everything that happened, he was dead. His body laid beside his lover, dead and soulless.

* * *

><p>A groan escaped the teen's lips as Ciel got up while rubbing his head. He didn't know what knocked him down but Ciel didn't really care much. It was 15 minutes before midnight and Sebastian was not home yet. That was too much already.<p>

He went back to bed and glanced at the window, it was still raining, and in fact it was even heavier compared to the an hour ago.

Ciel looked for his phone when he found out that Alois had sent him a message. Ciel looked at the content of the message and his eyes widened in disbelief. The message was sen in a rush, the sentence was rushed. It was urgent.

_Ciel help abandoned building across joanne boutique claude dead sebastian..._

The sentence didn't have any comas, capitalization or any explanation. However Ciel understood what Alois meant, it was just worrisome.

Quickly, the teen grabbed his coat and dashed out from the apartment not forgetting to lock the door. The teen kept on running, the message was sent around 15 minutes again and Ciel just wished that nothing bad would happen. Pants escaped Ciel's lips as he kept on running, his hair and coat were soaked but it didn't make the boy hesitate.

Once he reached the abandoned building as what Alois said and went inside the building. The abandoned building was dark and creepy, Ciel's footstep made the wooden floor creaked, there was no light inside the building, only the streetlamp that illuminated the dark room. It was still raining heavily and even though Ciel was inside the building he could feel the cold air on his skin.

A door came into sight as Ciel's heartbeat quicken, swallowing hardly he twisted the doorknob, revealing everything. There a dead Claude lying beside Alois who was apparently dead too and fresh blood oozing out from the major attack on his chest. The blonde's eyes were wide open as if it was a sudden attack.

"Alois!" Ciel yelled as he darted towards his closer friend, but it was too late, Alois Trancy, those eyes would never shine in enthusiasm anymore. Ciel's eyes widened in horror, he didn't know what to do, he was scared, where was Sebastian. He needed an explanation. Ciel took his coat off and covered both Alois' and

This was not a prank or joke that Alois liked to put on Ciel. It was not even the first of April. By this time, Ciel Claude's face. just wished that Alois would just woke up and fooled him, he wouldn't scold the blonde, heck, he would even buy him the clothe that he used to tell Ciel. It costs a lot but it was worth. However this was not a joke at all.

* * *

><p>As fear started to take over the best of the young writer, Ciel started to call out for his lover's name.<p>

"Sebastian where are you?" Ciel called out as he stood up, his legs started to tremble, it was really scary and cold. He just wished that he was on his bed and wished that everything was a nightmare. Ciel started to stay strong, it was hard, his best friend was dead, along with his lover. Ciel would never forgive them.

It was really dark, when Ciel tried to contact the police it failed. For a reason, the signal was really bad. Ciel was at the brink of breaking down when the streetlamp just went off all of the sudden. The young male tried to find the exit but tripped lots of times and his phone fell down too.

_"Please, please, please let this be a nightmare," _Ciel said to himself inwardly, he was praying that at least he wouldn't be in a danger.

The thunder roared once again, its light flashed briefly seeping through the glass window and Ciel spotted a silhouette, he knew that guy, it was Sebastian.

"Sebastian," Ciel squeaked as Sebastian snapped his fingers switching on the dim lights.

"Ciel," the demon purred as he smirked when he saw the horror in Ciel's blue eyes.

"You did this don't you, you killed the two of them, why did you do this, you're not Sebastian!" Ciel yelled in frustration, he couldn't believe it. The Sebastian he knew and love was someone who was not outspoken yet he was warm and loving. Ciel loved him so much.

"Oh really, how cruel, you, out of everyone accused me of murder, I'm your lover," Sebastian purred once again, his clawed hands lifted Ciel's chin, making the younger one shivered. Ciel quickly slapped Sebastian's hand away from his chin.

"You're not Sebastian, you're not Sebastian!" Ciel yelled as tears threatened to fall, but he would not let those tears fall. "I knew it, you were hiding something from me since the beginning!"

A dagger lied on the floor as Ciel quickly grabbed it, pointing it towards Sebastian for self-defense. Slowly, he walked backward, his legs were trembling and his breathing became irregular. He could feel the adrenaline rushing.

Making his way to Ciel, Sebastian's eyes were dark and cruel, it was glowing and his fangs were showing. "You should've not come here Ciel, it would be a waste to kill you," the raven spat out, his words were poisoned with evil.

"Don't you take another step!" Ciel threatened as he tightened his grip on the dagger. Reality was so cruel towards Ciel.

"You used to want me nearby you, but right now you want me away from you, what has gotten over you, love?" Sebastian asked in a harsh tone which frightened the teen even more.

"Do-don't call me love, do you even really love me for the first time!" Ciel spat back as he bit his lips, trying to control the tears that was about to fall.

Chuckling darkly, Sebastian took a step closer to Ciel, "How amusing, so I'll ask you back now, do you really think that a demon can love someone, cause I don't think so."

The reply made Ciel's heart sunk, his heart felt like it was about to come off. The answer made the blue eyed boy's legs weak, as he dropped the dagger and fell on his knees. _"What on earth..."_

* * *

><p><strong>*submits the chapter* I feel better now, hope that this chapter is good for everyone!<strong>

**I'm so, so, so busy! Gosh, I tried to update at least twice a week but it seemed though it would be difficult for me. So please do understand.**

**And btw I would like to wish everyone an early Happy Chinese New Year for those who are celebrating it :)**

**Review! you guys can fav it or alert it, but reviews would be wonderful too XD**

**Merci~**

**ladyblanc**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I'm updating really early this week haha! You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Warning: Not much, probably an evil Sebastian ^^**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, and only hers alone.**

* * *

><p>Everything felt numb, everything became silent as Ciel's eyes started to water again.<p>

"You..." Ciel mumbled as tears started to drop from his big blue eyes, he just couldn't accept it. It wasn't fair at all, when things were just so beautiful, it must end in a tragedy. He got everything, his loving aunt, his friends, and Sebastian. And right now, it just crumbled down, and who's fault was it. Sebastian Michaelis'.

Ciel looked up to Sebastian, his eyes locked with a pair of red-brown eyes, the eyes that used to be warm an beautiful. It sounded cliche but it didn't bug Ciel at the moment, right now, the eyes he was staring at was cruel, heartless and cold. Tears started to flow down freely, staining his cheeks, he bit his lower lips as he tried to stay strong. He felt so vulnerable.

Sebastian on the other hand, stood motionless, he knew that Ciel was crying. And even though Ciel didn't saw it, then moment those tears fell it made Sebastian's heart clenched although it wasn't visible from the surface. His demon side was taking over him.

"Sebastian... I will not forgive you for this... you betrayed my trust..." Ciel said as he took a step forward. No matter what, Ciel couldn't forgive Sebastian, he was a liar, a traitor, all this time, Sebastian Michaelis never exists.

* * *

><p>A dark chuckle echoed throughout the room as both males turned their head to look at the other figure. It was more demonic and cruel. The demon.<p>

"Interesting, Ciel Phantomhive, you're just like your father, Vincent Phantomhive," the demon said.

"Shut up, you know nothing about me or my father, and don't you dare mention his name!" Ciel hissed as his tears dried out leaving trails behind on his cheeks.

"Oh my, for your information, I know Vincent very well, after all he had a contract with me," the demon said as hie spread his black wings and stood beside Sebastian.

"Shut that mouth of yours, demon!" Ciel hissed as he glared at the two demons, despising both of them, especially the one with black hair.

"How rude, I thought that you wanted to know what really happened," the demon, feigning a sad look, "Vincent made a contract with me, you know, young man, fortune and stuffs, the deal was for 5 years, however I am so kind that I made it to 7 years and when the time was up, your father didn't want to let go which made me kill both your mother and father and burned your mansion down."

The explanation was long, yet Ciel understood every single word the demon uttered.

"You're lying, my father would never make a fucking contract with you, fucking demon!" Ciel yelled as clenched his fists making his grip on the dagger tighter.

"I'm not lying, brat, that's why I have Sebastian here, I wanted a mini revenge to Vincent through you, so I had Sebastian sent to you making an act as if he had something for you. However some accidents happened here and there making the initial plan out from the league, but it wasn't that bad because it made things yo spicier."

Ciel listened to the demon as a low chuckle escaped his lips, "You're making me laugh, a demon, wanting a revenge, a creature like you," Ciel mocked.

"You're right, we demon, are dark, vile, malicious, evil, disgusting, impure, heartless, you name it. But the accidents I said were true, Sebastian became a human for a while making his confession true but now he was back to a demon, isn't is just painful, Ciel?" the demon replied as he smirked when he saw Ciel's eyes widened.

"I don't care, I hate you, disgusting impure creatures," Ciel replied as he looked at Sebastian, "And I hate you too, I thought that you were being honest to me." Ciel said, although the word that escaped his lips pained his heart, he refused to cry again. He knew the truth behind the death of his parents. yes, he would take revenge on the demon and then just forget about Sebastian. Let the raven rot in hell and never appear anymore.

* * *

><p>Seconds ticked by as Ciel made his mind up, looking up at the demon he was determined to finish off the demon. And then, he would make Sebastian's ass sorry for what he did, no, he would make him miserable. He killed Alois and Claude, lied to him, it made him hate the raven bu deep down, he couldn't hate the demon just yet.<p>

"I...I'll kill you with my own hand," Ciel said out loud as he took another step forward.

"What a brave boy, although that dagger could kill a demon, doesn't mean that you could stab me easily the demon hummed.

Ciel's patience snapped as he lunged forward to the demon, he got his strategy mapped in his mind already. As expected the demon would either move to the left or to the right. Ciel made a quick guess and lunged his dagger to the left and he was right, the dagger however didn't hit the right spot.

"Not bad for a human," the demon said as he snickered and was cut out short when Ciel started to run toward him again.

"How stubborn," the demon muttered as he everything went dark for a while. Ciel was lost in the dark until the light went back again, however the demon and Sebastian was nowhere to be found.

At first Ciel thought that both had forfeit, but that was not the attitude of a demon. He was sure that they were just fooling around, underestimating him. They would be really sorry for looking down on Ciel. The boy with the small fame just stood in the middle of the room as he studied the room.

Ciel was lucky enough to have that 'supernatural' ability, he could feel something in the room. Slowly, the teen walked around the world, it looked stupid but then Ciel stopped at one side of the wall and he swore that for a second he saw something standing over there.

_"Okay, whatever happens, I will not die," _Ciel said to himself as his grip tightened and lunged forward with all his might. Bingo. He struck the demon perfectly on a fatal place, a grunt escaped along with a chuckle.

Ciel looked up and realized that he just stabbed Sebastian instead of the demon. Fresh blood oozed out from Sebastian's abdomen as he started to cough out blood.

"Sebastian..." Ciel whimpered as he backed away, leaving the dagger still sticking in the raven's body.

"You foolish human, Sebastian is my best assistant, he'll do everything I asked him to including protecting me from any danger," the demon said, "Oh, and if you're questioning who I am, I am the Duke of hell."

Finishing off his statement, the Duke left the scene, content with his so called mini-revenge. Everything went better than he thought.

Ciel was left in horror with a dying Sebastian, he just killed Sebastian, he just stabbed Sebastian.

It was the day he killed Sebastian Michaelis, the guy that he loved so much, the guy that made him smile and felt complete and safe.

What would he do?

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger? *glares at writer*<strong>

**okaay, so before you guys stabbed me I will update soon! *runs***

**I am stealing time to type all these things, 1 hour omg! I'm so busy, oh God, it's so hectic D:**

**If you guys have any doubts, feel free to ask me :)**

**And so lastly, please do me a favor. Please leave review, favs and alerts are really nice but a review will tell me in which area I need to improve etc.**

**Thank you!**

**ladyblanc**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow! An early update again, I think...**

**Thanks for all the reviews, PMs, favs, alerts or whatsoever even if you guys just read it. Thank you so much, I love you guys 3**

**And of course, thank you very much for those who gave me suggestions on how to make my writing even better, thanks a lot. I mean it.**

**And so... let me take the honor to say that Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me.**

**Ciel: Yeah right, if she was the owner, I bet either me or Sebastian would be dead already...**

**Me. Ehehehe...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sebastian," the blue eyed boy whimpered as the Duke left leaving Sebastian dying slowly and painfully. Ciel didn't know what to do, he felt helpless seeing his lover die in front of his very own eyes.<p>

_"What the fuck is happening here!" _Ciel yelled mentally, his heart and mind refused to accept the truth. It felt like his heart was stabbed too, he just fucking stabbed his lover. Yes, his lover.

"Sebastian," Ciel said once again, this time he took a step forward to Sebastian who was currently crouching and grunting in pain and agony. He himself, couldn't believe what just happened.

"Ciel," the voice was hoarse and soft, Sebastian raised his head to see Ciel's face. He knew that Ciel would hate him, he was after all a demon, he was nothing compared to Ciel. Beautiful, unblemished and pure. To his surprised, Ciel knelt beside him and embraced him.

"I-I'm sorry Sebastian," Ciel managed to say as tears started to flow out, he was scared, what if Sebastian would die. Ciel rested Sebastian's head on his chest, his arms wrapped around Sebastian's body.

"Sebastian, please don't die, don't leave me," Ciel hiccuped, since when did he became weak and a crybaby. Yes, he was mad and beyond crossed at Sebastian for lying, for hiding his true self and to kill Alois and Claude. But he never wished Sebastian to be hurt, not in his hands at least.

"Ciel," the raven said once again, he tried to raise his hand to Ciel's face. The tip of his fingers touched the smooth cheek, as he looked at Ciel's eyes, it was filled with tears. Sebastian hated tears, he hated seeing Ciel cry especially because it was his fault. The rain was still pouring heavily outside, but everything was mute inside the building,only sobs could be heard.

The raven tried to keep his eyes open as he could feel his life draining out from his body. Yes, demon could also die under some circumstances. Ciel was still shedding his tears, it was useless to call for help, Sebastian was a demon and human medications would never heal a demon.

Blood spilled on the floor as Sebastian started to cough again, the pain was starting to feel really painful. Sweats trickled down the face, lips were parted as he panted, his left hand tried to pull the dagger out.

"Sebastian, please don't do that... I'm scared," Ciel said as he grabbed Sebastian's arm, "This is all my fault, please, tell me what should I do."

"No, it's alright, everything's going to be alright," Sebastian comforted the younger one although he must be the one to be comforted especially when he knew that his dead was approaching quickly.

"It's not alright, you're dying, it's all my fault, please you can't die, I beg you!" Ciel yelled as his tears flowed even more, his sobs became louder, his whole body trembled.

"No, it's not your fault, I am the one who cause this, if I would never fall for you, everything wouldn't be so fucked up," Sebastian replied as he winced in pain but tried to speak again, "But Ciel, I couldn't do that, I've fallen for you and I really mean it."

Ciel's heart felt like it was about to broke into pieces, Sebastian's words made it sound like he was about to die soon.

"Don't... don't say something stupid like that," Ciel whimpered, trying to deny the fact that Sebastian was dying, "Don't leave me, don't close your eyes, I'm scared, I'm scared," Ciel whimpered.

Sebastian found himself weakening and his heart was in agony, he was practically crying inside.

"Look at me," Sebastian said as he pulled the dagger out from his stomach and laid on the floor. He then pulled Ciel closer to him, the younger male laid on top of the raven's body. Their face were just inches away as their forehead touched with each others', Sebastian's hands rested on Ciel's back.

"No matter what happen, stay strong Ciel," Sebastian said as he let out a shaky breathe, "Don't cry and promise me that you will never shed your tears for me anymore."

"I can't, you can't die," Ciel replied as his tears dropped to Sebastian's face, it was unfair, why must the people he loved so much couldn't stay with him, was he cursed?

"Listen Ciel, my feelings for you is always true, I'm sorry for being such a jerk, I never want this to happen," Sebastian stopped for a moment as pain shot out making him grunt.

"Don't say that silly, I don't care, it's lame, you will never say those words to me!" Ciel yelled as he clutched on Sebastian's black clothe. "You'll live, I don't care if you're a demon, I don't care if you don't love me anymore, just please don't die." Ciel was desperate, he felt like he would scream to the entire world to let go out of his pain and sorrow.

Sebastian's black wings were raised up, as the wings covered the two figured as if embracing the two of them. It was dark and Ciel could only see Sebastian's face, fear started to build up inside him.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," the raven said as he brought his hand to caressed Ciel's face for the last time.

"Ciel, I love you, I do and will always love you," Sebastian whispered as he pushed Ciel's back lightly so that their lips would touch with each others'. The kiss was soft, gentle, chaste, as Ciel started to calm down and the tears started to stop. As Ciel broke the kiss, everything went dark and that was Ciel's last memory.

_"Goodbye Ciel, I love you."_

* * *

><p>Ciel's eyes opened slowly as he saw officers around the scene, he was lying on a bed. Ciel then realized that he was inside the ambulance, but it was not moving. Ciel then stood up quickly as he got out from the bed, he leaped out from he ambulance and saw the building. It was burnt down.<p>

"No..." Ciel whispered as one of the officer noticed him and tried to comfort him.

"NO! Sebastian! Alois! NO!" Ciel screamed his lungs out as he fell on his knees and cried hysterically.

"Save them, bring them back to life, I beg you!" Ciel yelled as he shook the officer's body.

Paramedics were running towards Ciel as they tried to stop him from assaulting the officer, Ciel tried to fight them all but lost. At last he was sedated and fell into a deep sleep.

How cruel, they didn't know how Ciel felt, it was really cold indeed. A very, very cold night and for Ciel it was the day that he would never forget. Life was just too cruel for Ciel, his heart couldn't take it anymore.

As the ambulance went off to the street, officers started to leave the crime scene. Ciel was found outside the building and the building was burnt down completely, leaving 2 burnt corpse and some dark feathers. Officers couldn't figure it out as they didn't suspect Ciel because he was the victim here.

The case was left out as dawn peeked through the sky of London.

For Ciel it was a nightmare.

But for London it was something good, because since the incident happened, the 'demon' never struck again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *sniffs* Bassyyy...<strong>

**Sebs: Don't you dare call me that**

**Me: *sobs***

**Sebs: Quit crying**

**Me: *cries***

**Sebs: uuggh, whatever..**

**Me: *while sobbing* I'll try to update soon, leave your review and don't flame meeeee *cries again***

**AHEM, so yeah, it's not the end of the story guys, so hold on for the next chapter. Review!**

**Thanks,**

**ladyblanc**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back, oh God, I am so 10000X sorry guys! I was really, really busy and had no time to type my story :(**

**Anyways, thank you very much for the reviews, alerts and favs. Means a lot for me :)**

**So starting from this chapter the time setting will be 2 years after the incident. so it's like this:**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Chapter 2-13: 2 years before**

**Chapter 14-finish: 2 years after**

**Ciel: You...you.. what kind of author are you...**

**Me: Oh please *dramatic expression* don't remind me of that**

**Ciel: You left the story hanging for more than 2 weeks!**

**Me: Oh shut up, I still remember where I stop...**

**Ciel: Oh really..**

**Me: Yeaaah, the last chapter was about you stabbing Sebastian to death...**

**Ciel: ... *sobs***

**Me: ...**

**Enjoy ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It has been 2 years since that faithful day, the day when Ciel lost Sebastian and the day Ciel lost his real smile. Spending his time working at he "House" taking care of homeless made him forget his pain for some time, they helped him from the thought of committing suicide or doing something stupid.<p>

2 years since he lost his best friend, the day went dull everyday without Alois and it was even duller without Sebastian. At one point Ciel nearly killed himself by taking in too much anti-depressants. And on some nights he would cry silently mourning for the death of his beloved. He couldn't even believe the fact that Sebastian was demon, it was too shocking and the fact that he stabbed Sebastian just drove him crazy.

Ciel still remembered a week after the incident two strangers went up to his apartment. Both of them said tat they were reapers, one of then was a red-head and the other one was just a crazy guy. They explained to Ciel everything and it was true. Sebastian was a demon. It started during the Victorian era when Sebastian used to be a normal human.

Based on what the two guys said, Sebastian worked as a butler in a household and never knew that his mistress made a pact with a demon, and that demon was the Duke of Hell. When Sebastian caught his mistress dying because the demon was extracting her soul. The demon took interest in Sebastian and decided to 'steal' his soul too. Whilst extracting Sebastian's soul, the male fought back however the damage was done. More that half of his soul was gone already when Sebastian ran away from the manor. Of course his vulnerable state made other demons drool over his soul, as they started to attack Sebastian the Duke came to the rescue. With only an ounce of his remaining soul he couldn't survive. He would die for sure.

However, the Duke came into rescue and turned Sebastian into a demon. As a human Sebastian was really strong and so his strength as a demon was also strong. In return of the favor, Sebastian had on choice but serve the Duke, being his bodyguard. He must do anything in order to protect the Duke no matter what, including giving up his second life. A century had past and everything went alright until one day one of the demons that ever tried to 'steal' his soul attacked Sebastian without the latter knowing anything. Sebastian was injured severely however it was not fatal. The raven was seeking for a place to rest when his blood dropped on a flower which turned it to black. Those who saw the flower at one point would be doomed. It was like a curse. And Ciel saw it.

When Sebastian was resting the manager of the 'House' found him and basically dragged him to the 'House'. On that point Sebastian's human side took control of his whole body because he was weak, but he wouldn't die because his demonic side was just resting deep down inside his , it wouldn't stay forever and during the gap Sebastian met Ciel and fell for each other. Sebastian couldn't help but to love the latter, he was young, beautiful, smart, pure and Ciel was unblemished. The had their moments together, spending time with each other and they were grateful for each others' presence. But those moments were just history.

* * *

><p>Under the rain, Ciel walked under his umbrella. He just returned from the cemetery visiting Alois and Claude. From the outside, Ciel looked perfectly fine but deep down inside his heart he still couldn't forget that night. It was too much for his heart and mind to take in. He would try his best to do other activities in order to forget the raven, his eyes, his voice, his figure, everything about him.<p>

Ciel had publish another novel and it was on the top list since the launching of the book. Ciel might not have realize this but his book was really related to his hidden emotion and those who read his novel were completely absorbed into the story. It was a masterpiece and those who read his story could relate it to their own life, their own struggles and predicaments.

Although it had been around 2 years since he lost Sebastian, Ciel would feel insecure all the time. There would be time when he would feel something or someone was following him. Everywhere he go he could feel some strange things and it scared him sometimes.

There were times when he would walk down the street when he felt someone was about to touch him, the feeling when someone's hand was really near in contact with your skin. Or when he was passing the window/glass he could see something but it wasn't clear at all. It freaked him out. He thought that he might have some psychological illness and went to the psychiatrist but he was perfectly fine and didn't have any mental illness.

Then what was that thing? What was that feeling that kept on nagging on him?

* * *

><p>Things started to change rapidly. Ciel's life wasn't at peace anymore, it was like as if he was having something paranormal in his house. When he sleep at night he could hear footsteps or some weird voice. At first Ciel was assuming that it was his imagination or probably his sixth sense was opening up. But it was more than that. A person who has the sixth sense wouldn't have their books sprawled on the floor early in the morning when the night before the books were on the table.<p>

Ciel started to get scared, things would just fall down suddenly, the light would flicker suddenly or he could find his cup on the table when in fact he out it on the sink. However, even though it was really scary that presence protects him too. There was once when the books on the upper shelve nearly fell on top of Ciel but were swayed by something Ciel never knew. He wouldn't even bother to know.

The blue eyed boy would go nuts if he would not move into a new apartment. But whenever he would try to find a new apartment, he would always fail.

Things got even worse when Ciel would get random things from a stranger. Starting from papers to white rose, the one and only flower Ciel loved. He would even get letters and it freaked him out that he started to become a paranoid. Whoever taunted Ciel had their goal accomplished by making Ciel tremble in fear and at the same time knew Ciel very well. Who could it be?

The letters were written in a very neat handwriting, although the words were different but Ciel drew out the bottom line. It was _'Do you not remember me' _or _'Can't you not know who I am_'.

Ciel would burn those letters, it scared the shit out of him. He couldn't sleep, scared of the threat, He felt that he missed something very important but couldn't figure it out. There must be something.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ciel got up extra early and went to the bathroom. After doing all his cleaning and eating his breakfast he was about to go to his editor when he changed his mind to read the newspaper first. Usually the writer would read the newspaper at night time. The headline of the news caught his attention.<p>

_Two years since the 'demon' vanished, London celebrates._

And everything struck Ciel. Today was the day when he killed Sebastian, the day when he lost Alois along with Claude. The day when Ciel knew that Sebastian was a demon. When Ciel knew the truth and the day when his world turned gloomy and everything just went wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**I'll update soon, but can't promise exactly when. I am really busy and I have to prioritize other things, but I will never abandon this story :)**

**So leave a review :)**

**Thank you**

**ladyblanc**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellooo :) Glad that I am able to update my fic :) Really, really sorry for the delay, I had a lot of exams and had to prepare for my exams. I still have a lot of major examinations coming up, had to prioritize my studies first cause it's a really important examination. Don't want to mess up :P**

**So let's go to my rituals:**

**1. Thank you so much for all the reviews and the PMs :) I am really happy!**

**2. I don't own Kuroshitsuji for it belongs to Yana Toboso :)**

**So let's proceed to the story~**

* * *

><p>Ciel gasped in horror, remembering that today was the day that he dreaded the most. Putting down the newspaper, Ciel decided that after he submit his next chapter to his editor, Mr. Tanaka, he would go buy some flowers and decided to go to the funeral to pay a visit.<p>

Grabbing his coat, Ciel made his way to the exit since it was pretty late in the morning already. As his hand touched the doorknob and twist the doorknob, Ciel realized that the door was locked. The Phantomhive tried to unlock the door but realized that it was jammed, he was stuck inside the apartment. Ciel feared that there might be a robbery but then it was still in the morning and it seemed that the door was locked from outside.

Ciel backed away from the exit door as he decided to call the security through the apartment phone. His keys wasn't working and his apartment card wasn't working either.

Before the body could turn a hand touched his shoulder which scared Ciel as he tried not to turn his head. He was scared, it felt like he was at a haunted house, the adrenaline started to kick in as he started to sweat. His body trembled in fear as he could see his palms were getting sweaty and turning pale.

With a shaky breath, Ciel spoke, "Who are you?"

"So you've forgotten about me?" the replier answered and Ciel swore he could feel the replier smirked.

"Who the hell are you, are you the cause of all these weird things happening in my apartment?" the blue eyed boy asked.

"Yes," the reply was soft as Ciel felt lips pressed against his neck which made his heart beat faster.

Ciel didn't dare to say the word particularly a name but decided to give it a try, "Se-Sebastian."

The name escaped from Ciel's lips as he felt hot tears threatening to fall from his eyes, it was just painful even if he was just saying the name of the raven.

A chuckle filled the air as Ciel felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and a tongue licked his cheek in which some tears had escaped.

"That's right, I'm Sebastian."

That was the last thing Ciel heard before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>A pair of blue eyes opened up as Ciel scanned the room, it was his room and it was dark. Ciel remembered what happened to him earlier and instantly shot up from his bed. The room was cold as Ciel stood up from his bed and walked towards the door. He opened the door and saw Sebastian, he man he loved sitting on the couch. A gasp escaped the boy's lips as his eyes were set on the man on the couch, the man he used to love so much, the man he could spend his life for eternity was right before him. But even though Sebastian was very near to him it felt so far, something was wrong but Ciel couldn't point it out.<p>

"Sebastian," Ciel called out softly as he could feel tears threatening to escape his eyes once again. He was feeling really emotional at the moment, his heart wasn't ready for this and it was just overwhelming.

The raven turned his head as he stood up and walked towards Ciel. He gazed at those blue eyes yet his face remained calm.

The ex-couple stood right in front of each other, Ciel looking up at the raven and the raven looking down at the blue-gray haired male. Sebastian raised his arms and all of a sudden his hand struck Ciel's face.

_"What the.."_

Ciel's eyes widened as he brought his hand to his throbbing cheek, it was really, really painful but not as painful as his heart. Sebastian just slapped him, he just fucking slapped Ciel.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel asked as he backed away trying avoid looking straight at Sebastian's eyes.

"So Ciel, based on what I've been told, you're the one who killed me aren't you?" the wine-eyes male asked as a smirk appeared on the raven's face.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel asked, "You are definitely dead already, this is not real."

"Stop denying Phantomhive, I am still well alive and this is real," Sebastian replied as he took a step forward.

"This is so wrong," Ciel muttered as he backed away again.

"This is right, I was told that I was revived from my death and that you are the one who killed me, snatch my life away from me," Sebastian said in a lower tone as his eyes narrowed.

Ciel didn't know how to reply Sebastian. He was lost, his mind was screaming yet his lips couldn't say any words.

"And if I am holding any grudges against you, I think that it's pretty normal, I taunted you and haunted you, how does that feel?" the raven asked.

"You're not Sebastian," Ciel replied as he looked at Sebastian. It was emotionless.

"I am Sebastian-"

"You are definitely not Sebastian, you're a liar, you fucking liar, I thought you loved me, have you forgotten about me, about us?" Ciel yelled as he took a step forward, everything needs to be cleared out for Ciel wanted to know the truth. What happened to Sebastian?

"Us, are you crazy? Look at you, you're just a human and I am a demon, we don't belong together and even if we do, why would I even love you. Humans are just weak creatures who are insatiable which made it really easy for us to lure them into our embrace," Sebastian replied, his words cut like knives.

"Fine, it's true, I killed you and I am guilty of that, I could never forget it, the day I killed you Sebastian. You told me not to shed tears for you," Ciel replied as his body started to tremble, "You told me that you loved me and told me to stay strong. But I can't, I always wished that I could do anything to have you back but here you are standing in front of me accusing me like I'm a fucking murderer!" Ciel said with a louder voice.

"You love me, but I never love, what made you think that I love you?" Sebastian asked with a sadistic smile.

"You are not Sebastian, he is long dead and will never be revived, you're just a mere demon who tried to impersonate him!" Ciel yelled as he started to pant.

"A mere demon, watch your mouth you," Sebastian hissed, "Let's just shut your mouth so that you'll stop bitching around."

Another slap landed on Ciel's cheek as he was pushed back. Sebastian then carried Ciel and threw him on the bed.

"From now on, you'll not be able to escape your own apartment, I'll make you drown in your own desperation and sorrow," Sebastian gave Ciel a smirk before his slammed the door shut.

Tears escaped Ciel's eyes, everything was twisted as he started to sob in agony, He didn't really understand what really happened. Out of all the sudden, Sebastian popped back into his life and started to abuse him.

* * *

><p>The raven sat on the couch once again, a cruel smile appeared on his face. He was now a full demon who had no idea abut his past with Ciel and the the night of the incident, he was about to die when the Duke of the Demons appeared before him and made an offer to him. He would give him the rest of his remaining soul to him in order to be alive again as a full demon.<p>

Sebastian, who was on the verge of dying agreed to the demon because all that was on his mind was Ciel. He thought that by being a demon he could at least still see Ciel and watch over him. However once he was turned to a demon, he lost all his past memories including Ciel. He never knew.

When he woke up, he was a demon and was told that a human by the name Ciel Phantomhive killed him and that Sebastian would make him pay for what he did.

He never knew that he was hurting Ciel's heart, the heart he promised to keep and protect.

* * *

><p><strong>=3 It's done! Once again, I can't really promise when the next chapter will be published.<strong>

**The plot is developing and I know that it might be a little it confusing. But in the next chapter, I would try my best to explain everything. The main point is that Sebastian had forgotten about Ciel and that he was going to have his revenge with his own ways.**

**Leave me your review :)**

**Thank you**

**ladyblanc**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okaaay, so I kinda give in to your request people! Next chapter is up! I'm having my break so yeaah, had some time to do this chapter!**

**Thank you so much for all of your review guys, it's really nice to read all of you reviews :)**

**I'll start replying to all the reviews ASAP :D**

**Btw, has anyone read the latest chapter of Kuroshitsuji? Sebastian you sexy beast! And he's wearing a Rosario D: I really can't wait for the next update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji :)**

**Enjoooooyyy**

* * *

><p>Ciel buried his face on the pillow, inhaling the scent of his own shampoo as he pulled the cover closer to his petite body. It had been a week yet Ciel still couldn't believe the fact, it was too sudden and too unbelievable. Ciel could feel his tears streamed down his face. Ciel hated himself right now. He felt so weak and vulnerable, he couldn't escape the demon's grasp. Whenever he tried to escape, it would always fail and he would end up on the bed with bruises. Sebastian wasn't that patient and was really eager to have his revenge on Ciel.<p>

It pained Ciel's heart so much, the fact that Sebastian was alive and was breathing the same air as he did was enough to send Ciel crazy. It was too unreal, Ciel could swore that he saw Sebastian dying and that he stabbed Sebastian with a demon dagger. It was impossible, even for a demon to come back alive just like that. There must be a missing puzzle but Ciel couldn't get himself to think about it at the moment. His heart shattered into pieces when Sebastian told him that he didn't harbor any feelings for him, as if Sebastian just forgot about his past and was here to taunt Ciel.

Life was full of shit.

Ciel hated his condition.

* * *

><p>The blue eyed boy was about to sleep when Sebastian entered the room which made the Phantomhive's heart beat a tad faster. It was really rare that Sebastian would come inside the room. But for what reason Sebastian came inside the room, Ciel had no idea.<p>

"Ciel," the name escaped the raven's lips as Ciel turned his body to see the raven standing in front of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked as he saw the raven smirk.

And with that the raven climbed up the bed and hovered above Ciel, his hands were put on each side of Ciel's head, effectively trapping the smaller body.

"Sebastian," Ciel said as he felt his cheeks getting warmer.

Without warning Sebastian captured Ciel's lips and kissed him, it was chaste and sweet. Ciel didn't react as he was too shock, those lips that was pressed against his own lips. He just felt like he wanted to cry his heart out and that he just wanted the embrace the older guy into his arms again. He didn't care whether he was a demon or whatsoever. The moment Sebastian kissed him, even the most logical fact in the world was forgotten by Ciel.

The raven increased the level of the intensity by kissing the boy under him deeper, a kiss that might drive Ciel crazy. It was passionate and hot, as Ciel broke the kiss he was panting and flushed.

Sebastian didn't say anything as he kissed Ciel once again, this time it was more straight-forward which made Ciel moaned. As the kiss was broke, Ciel could feel his body aching for Sebastian and that he could feel his lips swollen.

The demon leaned his face forward and licked Ciel's earlobe making Ciel gasped and his heart was beating really fast at the moment. Sebastian suddenly stopped licking Ciel's earlobe and whispered.

"You whore."

It made Ciel's heart stop, yes, how could he forget about that. Sebastian didn't love him anymore.

"You're pathetic, you just let someone touch you easily, how depressing," Sebastian stated as he made his way out from the bed. "This gave me more information about you and that this information might be handy some day, maybe I could invite a friend of mine over here to spend a night with you."

"No," Ciel whimpered as Sebastian's face grew darker and his eyes gleamed with pure evil and hatred.

"You're disgusting."

And with that, the raven shut the door without realizing how much he had actually hurt Ciel's heart. the word 'disgusting' rang over and over again inside Ciel's head as he couldn't get over the fact that Sebastian just fooled around with him.

How naive had he been, the moment Sebastian kissed him, Ciel had actually believed that Sebastian had loved him back again. How pathetic.

Ciel's body shook as tears found its was again, it was really painful and Ciel felt really used and betrayed. His heart was bleeding if it could bleed. Sebastian hated him and it was really painful. Ciel couldn't express how he felt with words, it was beyond than words already. How cruel is fate.

Ciel remembered those days back when Sebastian was still the Sebastian he used to love. The Sebastian that would always smile warmly to him, hold him, kiss him everything. Ciel missed those moments when Sebastian would make his sweets and all the teasing he did to Ciel. Ciel missed the time when he would snuggle up to Sebastian to seek comfort or when he would lay on top of Sebastian and felt the man's arms around him. As cliche and cheesy as it sounds, Ciel missed the old Sebastian. It was really heartbreaking that Ciel cried himself to sleep.

If there would be a falling star he would make a wish. He never really believe in fairy tales or superstitious beliefs but if demons does exists then heaven does exists. He just wished for a miracle.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sebastian left really early and Ciel wasn't informed. However it was useless, even if Ciel managed to run away from the apartment, he would never make it through the lift. It was useless to run away.<p>

As Ciel laid on the bed he realized that it was kind of windy and that the window was open. It was still early in the morning and his eyes caught on something black.

A black kitten.

Ciel gave the kitten a small smile. He was allergic to cats but whenever he sees a cat, it would remind him of Sebastian. The man that was basically obsessed with cats.

The kitten made its way to Ciel's bed, at first Ciel thought that his asthma would come but it didn't. As the kitten made its way to Ciel,the blue eyed male couldn't help but had himself think about the raven.

As Ciel stroked the black fur, a sad and bitter smile spread across Ciel's face.

"How I wish he knows how I feel."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I did it! *throws confetti* I know this one is pretty short but that's what I could give right now.<strong>

**I know that I nearly wrote a smut scene but decided that I would save it for later ;) Please don't flame me for that..**

**Anyways, I hope that Ciel's feeling was portrayed well and that you all enjoy it. And also please forgive me for any typos or grammatical mistakes. I will go through it again tomorrow.  
><strong>

**Review!**

**merci~**

**ladyblanc**


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG! Guys, I love you so much, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. It made my day for I just had one of the shittiest day ever in my school, well at least for this week *sigh***

**Anyways, I should be studying but screw it! It's just so depressing and I just one to indulge in the world of fanfiction where no annoying teachers will bug me to study!**

**So Kuroshitsuji don't belong to me! *curses***

**Ciel: You...**

**Me: Any problem dude?**

**Ciel: You're such a bitch! How dare you did this to me, I thought you love me!**

**Me: Eh... this ain't a soap drama my dear...**

**Ciel: I thought you love me and will never hurt me, but why...**

**Me: Hellooooo this is ain't the fic boy**

**Ciel: *looks at me* Oh... I was just practicing my lines for Sebastian.**

**Me: What? **

**Sebastian: Ciel...**

**Me: ahem... let's proceed to the story shall we. Now you two, get back to set!**

**Enjoy^^ Btw, the mini conversation above was just my random rantings :)**

* * *

><p>The black kitten just laid beside Ciel as Ciel stroked the black fur. He had been sneezing for some time because he was somehow allergic to cats. Ciel had no idea that the mind of the cat had been linked with Sebastian's mind.<p>

This was what actually happened.

Sebastian was walking down the hall of the apartment when he saw a black kitten that attracted his attention. The kitten was outside so the raven rushed outside to pick up the kitty. At first he wanted to bring the kitty along with him however decided to let it stay in Ciel's apartment. To make sure everything went right, Sebastian somewhat used his demonic power to link his mind to the kitten and placed her on the window pane so that it could enter from the bedroom's window.

And Ciel never knew it.

As the kitten gave a soft mewl to Ciel, the blue eyed boy gave a small smile to the kitten. The more Ciel looked at the kitten, the more he remembers Sebastian. It was bittersweet. How ironic.

Tears started to roll down Ciel's cheek, as he remember what Sebastian did. It was too much and that it was really painful.

The kitten saw Ciel crying and nudge its wet nose to Ciel's cheek, an attempt to comfort the trembling body. Ciel patted the head of the kitten as he sniffed.

"You're one lucky creature you know that," Ciel said softly, "Sebastian loves cat."

A soft chuckle escaped Ciel's lips, he was laughing of his own misery as tears started to well up once again.

"I-I love him, so damn much," Ciel had his arm covering his eyes as he sobbed, drowning in his own sorrow and for hating himself for being so pathetic.

"I hate myself," Ciel said as he rose up from the bed and anger started to take the best of him.

He could feel it, the anger that he had been keeping all this time. The anger and hatred towards that fucked up demon, the one who brainwashed Sebastian. He hated everything, hated his condition, hated himself, hated every dreadful moment. He felt like he was about to explode in anger. His heart was beating so fast.

"This is not fair at all, I don't deserve as much as this!" Ciel yelled as he threw his pillow towards the wall with all his might. He was really frustrated, it felt like he just wanted to let it out. It felt like you wanted to crush everything into tiny pieces. It was overwhelming.

The kitten started to get scared as Ciel started to throw tantrums and started to throw everything. Everything that Ciel sees, the pillows, the cover, books, pens, papers, photo frames everything. Except for one thing.

The sapphire ring.

It was the ring that was given to him by Alois through Sebastian. From two people that he loved.

After he was contented in throwing things and lashes out, channeling all of his emotion he fell on his knees. Burying his face on the bed sobbing once again. He felt like he was a stupid high school girl who was a bi-polar and just got her heart broken.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled out the raven's name in pure agony as his body trembled. It wasn't suppose to be like this.

"God, please help me," Ciel said in between his sobs.

He needed to be stronger but he couldn't.

* * *

><p>At the cafe, around 2 blocks from the apartment, Sebastian was sitting on the edge of the cafe sipping in some tasteless tea. The sun was up and the wind was blowing softly. It was a pleasant morning for everyone but not for the demon.<p>

He had heard and practically seen the image in his mind of what Ciel did.

He heard everything and saw everything and something deep down inside him stirred. The demon was getting frustrated but the way Ciel said his name was somewhat heartbreaking for the demon. It seemed like he had gone way too far but Sebastian felt that he was doing the right thing. Who was he kidding with, Ciel killed him once and he couldn't forgive him that easily.

Too bad he didn't remember anything.

Remember...

Ciel...

Sapphire ring...

Kitten...

Books...

Phantomhive...

Relationship...

Heart...

You...and...me

Love...

Those words just came into Sebastian's mind as he felt everything went into circles, he felt lightheaded and felt a pang of pain built up on his chest.

Nothing came out from his mind. With a still dizzy state, Sebastian paid for his tea and went out of the cafe and took a stroll at the sidewalk of London city.

Passing by an alley, Sebastian saw something and decided to walk into the alley. It was an empty and dark alley. Sebastian sensed nobody as he looked at the walls of the alley. There were lots of teared up newspapers pasted on the walls of the lonely alley.

_Victim found dead without any traces of the killer._

_Polices and detectives found no evidence for the killing._

_A man found dead again with its body opened revealing still fresh flesh and organs._

_Woman found dead once again with no cause._

_The demon terrorizing London City._

_Demon struck again._

All of the dates were two years ago and Sebastian found himself staring at the walls. There were still a lot of articles about the striking of the demon and what the police and detectives tried to do.

As Sebastian kept on walking the alley, he felt like he was so familiar with the scent and the atmosphere of the alley. It felt like he had been on the alley everyday.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Sebastian questioned himself as he felt like he missed something. A very important thing.

"Sebastian Michaelis," a voice rang out as Sebastian shot his head up being greeted by 2 people. One had a long red hair while the other one had a long grey hair.

"It's time for you to remember Bassy," the red-haired male/female said.

"Remember?" Sebastian said as he stared at his own feet.

_"Remember what?"_

* * *

><p><strong>YESSSS this is it guys, the turning point of the story. I hope you guys understand what I am trying to convey in this chapter. I was so sucked up that my mind is still thinking about what I should type for the next chapter XD<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading my fic and I am really happy that so far everything is fine :)**

**Reviews will be highly appreciated. If you guys have any questions, just PM me kaay :)**

**Sebastian: What the fuck are you hiding from me?**

**Me: Nothing**

**Sebastian: You're lying...**

**Me: *points at Ciel* that explains everything**

**Ciel" *Cries and wails* Seeebaaasstiiaaaannn...**

**Me: Ciel that's so OOC!**

**Ciel: *sniffs***

**Sebastian: I'm lost...**

**Thank you for reading**

**ladyblanc**


	18. Chapter 18

**I love you guys! Thank you very much for all the reviews, I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter and so near to 100 reviews thanks guys!**

**So, I'm going to give you guys the next chapter. And it's going to be a tad longer  
><strong>

**Warning: Contains smut (yes, at last) but not a complete one yet and some colourful words here and there ^^ Btw, it may contain some errors so please bear with me :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji no matter how much I wish that I am the owner. Too bad, it will never happen...**

**Enjoy!**

**Btw words likein Italic means that it's a flashback. I'll be putting random flashbacks, pieces per pieces XD  
><strong>

***screams***

* * *

><p>The red-haired reaper known as Grell, took out a book and handed it in to the gray haired reaper known as Undertaker.<p>

"Sebastian Michaelis," the Undertaker said as he opened the book, "You need to remember everything so that everything will be easier for all of us."

"What the fuck are you reapers talking about, I don't have the leisure to dilly dally with you," Sebastian said as he clenched his fists.

"Very well then," the Undertaker said as he gave a nod to Grell.

In a blink of an eye, Grell was behind Sebastian hugging the man's waist which made Sebastian yelped in surprise.

"What the hell!" Sebastian hissed.

"Now, now, my dear, you better keep quiet or else everything will be at mess," Grell said as he tighten his hug around Sebastian's waist while blushing like a mad cow ready to have a session with its partner.

And with that Sebastian realized that he couldn't move, he was basically paralyzed as his surrounding went dark. It was only him, Grell and Undertaker. Everything is black and dark. There were no light at all. Suddenly, the book somewhat came to life, it was the record book, the one tat stored Sebastian's life story, all his memories, everything.

The cinematic record rolled on as Sebastian saw his very own life story. The one that he had long forgotten about.

He saw everything and couldn't believe his eyes.

_"Sebastian are you mad at m_e?" _Ciel asked Sebastian as he sat on the raven's lap wrapping his arms around the raven's neck._

_"No, I'm not," Sebastian replied as he kissed the soft cheek._

* * *

><p>Sebastian blinked and was petrified, he couldn't believe that it was him, the one who was sitting on his lap was Ciel Phantomhive, the brat who killed him. His murderer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Are you okay Ciel, you look pale," Sebastian said as he put his hand on Ciel's shoulder.<em>

_"No, I'm fine, just a little bit tired," Ciel replied._

_"Then sleep, I'll help you in sorting out your chapters for your new novel," the raven said as he carried the younger male into his arms._

_"Thank you," Ciel said as a chaste kiss was place on Sebastian's lips._

_The couple looked happy and contented._

* * *

><p>"What," Sebastian gasped, "This cinematic record is fake."<p>

"No, I'm afraid it's no Sebastian," Undertaker said glancing at Grell who was having his moment of his life.

"I can't believe this," Sebastian said as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

><p><em>"Sebastian, please don't die, don't leave me," Ciel said as he cried, his tears dropping to the raven's face.<em>

_"Ciel, please be strong for me, promise me that you'll never shed your tears for me, live on," Sebastian said as he brought Ciel into his embrace as his black wings covered the two of them._

_"I can't, I can't live without you," Ciel sobbed, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."_

_"It's not yours, it's mine, it's my fault for hiding everything from you Ciel."_

* * *

><p>Sebastian's breath hitched as he was shocked. He saw everything, how they firs met, how their relationship grew, how he died and who was the culprit.<p>

Sebastian didn't want to believe in the cinematic record but he knew that the record was true and even a demon couldn't deny it. The Sebastian he saw was himself.

The demon didn't know what to say and how to react, he knew that the Duke told him a lie and mislead him to abuse Ciel badly. and deep down inside his heat, he was really guilty for that. Demons aren't as heartless as what human thought, demons could love and shed tears like humans do. Similar to angels, however demons aren't used to feel these kinds of feelings, only their counterpart could make them do that and demon need to find their counterpart.

No matter what, Ciel had won his heart long time before.

* * *

><p><em>'I love you Sebastian," Ciel whispered in his hoarse voice, his face looked drained, tired from all the screaming and crying.<em>

_"I love you and will always love you Ciel," Sebastian said, as he nearly cried too but tried to looked strong for the sake of Ciel. He didn't want Ciel to know that he was scared for his death was in a matter of minutes._

* * *

><p>Tears streamed down from Sebastian's face as he couldn't deny the fact anymore. He knew what he did was wrong and knew that Ciel had loved him and was sufffering a lot. He was a dick for hurting Ciel while the younger male sucked it up because he was remorseful for what he did. Ciel had been blaming himself the whole time and what he did was hurting Ciel's heart deeper and deeper.<p>

The pressure was too much, as the cinematic record finished its roll and Grell released his grip. The raven dropped to his knees as he felt a wave of emotion,he was really guilty yet he wasn't sure of his feelings towards Ciel.

"When you were still alive before, you still had a small amount of your soul, the day you were killed by that Phantomhive boy, you somewhat traded that small amount of your soul with the Duke in order to turn you into a demon, in return..." Undertaker didn't finish his sentence as he saw the demon trembling in his own fear. His fear of his own insecurities.

"I lost my memory..." Sebastian replied in a soft voice, "Tell me, what should I do now?"

"It's up to you my dear, we've caught the culprit and was in our headquarter at the moment," Grell replied.

"We've shown you the truth and it's up to you now how you're going to continue living," the undertaker continued.

"We'll take our leave now, take care Bassy," Grell said as he disappeared along with the Undertaker.

* * *

><p>Sebastian kept on weeping for some time. He was confused and didn't know what he was going to do with Ciel. He remembered everything. The way Ciel kissed on him, the way Ciel hugged him, snuggle up on him, lay on him, cry on his shoulder. his smile, laughter, teasings, mocking, tantrums, everything.<p>

After composing himself, Sebastian stood up and left the alley. Even though he remembered everything, he couldn't regain that feeling back towards Ciel. Sebastian just couldn't love Ciel anymore.

Nobody could force love, a forced love would n up meaningless and would make that person miserable.

Sebastian was in a dilemma, he was battling with his on emotions.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment, Sebastian found the apartment dark and cold.<p>

He opened the door silently to the bedroom and found Ciel, sobbing, still on his knees and his face was burried on the bed. Everything was at mess, and the black kitten somewhat disappeared.

He remembered what Ciel said early in the morning when his mind was linked to the black kitten. Ciel said that he loved Sebastian so much.

Feelings might be a pain in the ass at times.

Sitting on the bed next to Ciel's head, Sebastian out a hand on Ciel's shoulder making the younger male froze. He could feel Ciel's body tensing.

The boy lift his head and saw at a pair of red eyes. Ciel's eyes widen in surprise as his eyes reflected fear.

Swiftly, the raven had the boy sitting on his lap as Ciel kept quiet.

Ciel was expecting a slap or harsh words but instead he felt those arms wrapped around him. Embracing him. Ciel's eyes widen once again, the warm feeling he used to feel, it was back. Ciel could feel himself crying again but tried to control it. He was tired of shedding tears for Sebastian.

But then he remembered what Sebastian did to him, all the bad things he did. And most of all, he forgot about Ciel and their love for each other. It was painful.

"No, get away from me," Ciel said as he pushed Sebastian but to no avail, " Don't touch me!"

Sebastian was surprised yet he understood why.

"Get away from me!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian, frustrated at his lack of Ciel tried to hit Sebastian, fuck the consequences.

"I'm sorry Ciel," Sebastian said out loud as he embraced Ciel into his arms while Ciel still hit him with his fists.

The hitting stopped gradually as Ciel sobbed, his smaller fists clenched on Sebastian's shirt, " I hate you."

"I'm sorry," the raven repeated his words once again, at the moment, he couldn't find the right words and h still needed time to think about his feelings for Ciel. He needed time to build their relationship once again.

If Sebastian wishes for it.

* * *

><p>Some time had passed as Ciel regained his composure, he kept quiet and didn't struggle.<p>

"So what happened?" Ciel asked in a soft voice.

"I remember everything, I saw what happened between us, my memories with you, I won't tell you how because it's unnecessary but I know what I did was really unforgivable," Sebastian said as he found himself not able to look at Ciel's blue eyes.

"Then, show me that you remember," Ciel said as he took a daring action by placing his lips onto Sebastian's.

Sebastian was taken aback but he let Ciel kissed him. It was intended to be a soft kiss but then it grew into a more heated and more passionate one. Sebastian found his body and his mind screaming for Ciel yet his heart wasn't playing a big role here.

Tongues slid across each other as Ciel felt Sebastian and his heart was racing really quick. More, more and more.

The next minute, they found themselves naked on the bed, aroused an was panting. Sebastian was on top of Ciel ,his hand roamed around Ciel's body as he flicked the hard bud earning a moan from Ciel.

"Sebastian," Ciel said softly as the raven licked those hard buds which made Ciel burst out into pleasure. His body was in heat and it had been a long time since he had body contact with Sebastian.

Moaning and panting, Ciel switched his position with Sebastian as h straddled the older male, grinding their hips together.

"Ci-Ciel," Sebastian said as he hold Ciel's hips. A kiss was placed on Sebastian's neck as Ciel started to assault it leaving a mark on Sebastian's neck.

Ciel slid his body down so that he could have a better view of Sebastian's manhood. Licking the hard shaft, Ciel took Sebastian whole and bobbed his head up and down in a slow pace.

"No," Sebastian panted as he hold Ciel's head and pushed him lower, urging his to go faster.

Ciel somewhat felt happy that at least Sebastian was enjoying it.

Bobbing up his head up and down in a faster speed Ciel could feel Sebastian coming but decided to not let him come.

Releasing the hard shaft, Ciel swallowed the precum as he climbed on top of Sebastian once again. He had this sad look on his face.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, "I-I want you to take me one again but I don't know whether you're ready or not."

Sebastian was surprised, at this time like this, Ciel was still concerned about the well-being of the demon. IT shows that Ciel wasn't selfish or egoist instead he was caring.

But back to Ciel's question, Sebastian didn't really know how to reply to his question. Once he would take Ciel, it would mean that he was ready for the relationship and that he was willing to have Ciel back to his life.

He didn't know the answer.

"I..."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! I would end this chapter with this. Yes, I know that I'm such a bitch for doing this by giving you all a half smut. But don't worry, the beginning of the next chapter will be the continuation of this smut!<strong>

**I hope that the smut or half smut wasn't a crappy one...**

**So this is it, as I said before, this chapter is the turning point and I hope that you guys enjoyed it!**

**Sebastian: why don't you finish the smut?**

**Me: Oh, so you're telling me you like it?**

**Sebastian: Of course I do!**

**Me: Awesome, now I'll have to think of a better smut, a hot and steamy one, hmm...**

**Sebastian: Yes, you can have me doing *censored* to Ciel as he shouted *censored***

**Me: Yes, and your *censored* will be so *censored* that it will drive Ciel crazy!**

**Sebastian: Perfect!**

**Ciel: You two shut up! This ain't a dirty talk show!**

**Review!**

**Thank you,**

**ladyblanc**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guess what... I am done with my examinations! I am so happy and thank you very much for all the supports and reviews you guys gave...**

**Okaay... so this chapter will replace my announcement about my sudden hiatus so for those who reviewed the last one, I'm not sure whether you guys can review again... just use another name ;)**

**So, this chapter is really awkward for me for I stopped at a REALLY bad time... yes the smut I mean after a month I had to continue what I wrote and I needed to compose my ideas again. But nevertheless I've tried and I hope that you guys will enjoy it :)**

**By the way, I also got some reviews from other stories about my grammar and typos and stuffs like that. I am happy that people gives me input and I am really trying hard to write my stories well. And for those who are wondering whether I am an American or English, the answer is no. My first language is not English, some of you might know where I come from :) Anyways, it's not a big deal and let's hope that this chapter will turn out well...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji no matter how many time I wished for it...**

**Let's move on to the story...**

* * *

><p>Silence filled the room, it was rather awkward. True to be told, Ciel asked Sebastian the wrong question and at the wrong time. There was a real tension. One was anxious of the answer while the other one was completely in shock. Sebastian didn't know what to answer Ciel, he himself didn't know the answer.<p>

Sebastian's heart was beating so fast, he could remember those time when he was still a 'human'. Those time, when Ciel was still smiling and his eyes were full of life. The Ciel now had this emptiness in his eyes, he wasn't smiling. But he couldn't blame Ciel for it. When he was a 'human', he loved Ciel so much, he couldn't even bear to see tears rolling down the boy's cheek. The feeling was overwhelming, Ciel was really precious to him. Everything would always be about Ciel.

That was when he was a 'human'.

"I am a demon Ciel," the raven spoke as he cupped Ciel's cheek, "And you are a human."

"But I love you Sebastian," Ciel replied softly as he positioned himself and sat down on Sebastian's arousal.  
>a moan escaped Sebastian's lips and a hiss left Ciel's lips.<p>

"You'll hurt yourself Ciel," Sebastian said as he started to pant. Ciel moved his hips in a slow pace, it was really painful. It wasn't his first time but it had been a long time since he slept with Sebastian.

"Sebastian," Ciel said softly as he kissed Sebastian's neck. The pain was nothing compared to the pain Ciel felt during those time. The pain he felt was nothing compared to what Sebastian felt.

"I've made you in pain Sebastian, I'm sorry," Ciel apologized as he moved his hips faster, "I know you won't for-forgive me but hah..." Ciel couldn't finished his sentence as pleasure washed over him.

A few more thrusts and Ciel came and then Sebastian came too. Both were trying to calm down as Ciel slid off Sebastian and hissed in pain, he was bleeding.

"I told you, you'll hurt yourself," Sebastian said softly as he quickly walked to the bathroom and took a wet cloth.

Ciel could feel his blood sliding of his thighs, it was uncomfortable but he laid on the bed quietly as he felt Sebastian cleaned him gently. Ciel knew that he asked the wrong question but couldn't stop himself. It was really stupid, he felt like a high school girl who just got her heartbroken. How could he have his Sebastian back.

* * *

><p>It seemed to be a long time for Ciel as Sebastian cleaned him up and laid beside him. Ciel turned his body around and snuggled up against the older male as he inhaled the scent of Sebastian.<p>

"It was all my fault Sebastian, I was scared at that time when I found out that you're not like me," Ciel said as he curled a fist against the raven's chest, " I didn't mean to stab you and I was living in remorse even until now, I know that you must hate me a lot for doing it."

Sebastian kept quiet, it wasn't easy to forgive in this kind of situation. But as Sebastian contemplate his thoughts, the more he feels guilty and that maybe he was just fooled by the so called Duke. The more Sebastian contemplate the more he feels that it wasn't Ciel fault, he knew that Ciel was scared. Who wouldn't be when knowing that the person you loved is not a human but a demon.

"So please, it's alright if you don't love me back, but just don't disappear again, I can't bear the though of losing you again," Ciel whispered as he stared at Sebastian's chest. He couldn't bring himself to look at Sebastian's eyes.

The demon's hand held Ciel's chin as he lift Ciel's chin making the latter looked up. A soft kiss then was placed on Ciel's lips and all emotions welled up. Tears slid off Ciel's eyes as Sebastian kissed him with more pressure. Bitterness, resentment, anger and love... Sebastian poured all of these emotions to the kiss. It was forceful, rough yet it felt warm.

"Ciel," the name escaped the raven's lips as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

"We can start all over again if you want," Sebastian said as he placed a soft kiss to Ciel's forehead.

The boy didn't reply as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Love is a weird feeling, Sebastian couldn't find the right words to explain it. He still couldn't say the words 'I love you' to Ciel, those three words were forbidden words for a demon. Demons weren't made to love, they were made to lure humans, let them succumb to their own dark desires and make a contract with them. Follow their orders. Reap their souls. Life is really simple for them.<p>

Sebastian is a demon, he is strong, dark, evil yet he doesn't feel like he was a part of them. Does he even ever belong to them? He was born as a human yet he wasn't a human. He was then transformed into a demon yet he doesn't belong to them. Sebastian didn't even understand himself. What was it that he want? What was it that he desire?

Yes, indeed he felt bad for what he did to Ciel, he was really mad about what Ciel did to him. Who would forgive their killer that easily, that is if they survived which in most cases none of them survived. Ciel said that he was scared, who wouldn't be? Everything went wrong,everything was messed up. Sebastian hated himself, but would a demon ever hate himself? He didn't feel like a demon nor a human. Who was he? Who was Sebastian Michaelis?

Morning came earlier than what Sebastian expected, the sun ray peaked through the curtains. The weather was a good day for a day out. Ciel opened his eyes slowly as he looked around the room. At first he didn't remember anything that happened last night but then he saw Sebastian lying on the bed beside him and Ciel came to his sense. It was rather awkward and there was definitely tension in he room once again.

"Good morning," Ciel greeted the older male trying to break the ice.

"Morning," Sebastian replied as he stood up and walked to the bathroom, preparing himself for the day.

Ciel was left all alone in the room, blushing furiously for he felt really embarrassed of what he did the night before. It was really stupid and Ciel just wished that he could turn back time.

"Damn," Ciel mumbled as he covered his face with his hands and sank back to the bed, trying to forget what happened the night before but of course, it failed.

* * *

><p>By lunch time, both Sebastian and Ciel were having their lunch, munching on his own sandwich, Ciel was trying hard not to stare at Sebastian who was having his sweet time drinking a cup of tea.<p>

"About last night, I think we need to talk about it all over again," Sebastian said suddenly which made Ciel choked on his own food. The latter finished his food quickly and as he drank his water Sebastian dragged the younger boy to the living room.

At first, none of them dared to open their mouth to say a word, however someone must call the shot.

"I don't know who am I," Sebastian said, sighing to himself as he sat beside Ciel.

"You are Sebastian," Ciel replied.

"Yes, but I am a demon yet I don't feel like I belong to them."

"Then you are a human."

"No, I am not."

"Then you need to find out who you are Sebastian."

"Everything is messed up Ciel, my life, your life, our relationship."

"Do you still think myself as your lover?"

"I don't know."

"Do you still want to live with me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you still want to have your revenge on me for killing you?"

"I... don't know."

**SLAP **

Sebastian was shocked, Ciel just slapped his really hard on the face. It wasn't really painful ye it stung his heart. Wait, his heart. Did he even have a heart?

"You bastard, you acted like you hated me, you wanted to avenge your death on me yet you are here sitting down like a fucked up bastard who is utterly useless!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian, he was pissed off.

"You didn't know what to do, I did everything I could for you, if you really hate me then kill me, kill me!" Ciel screamed as he curled a fist around the raven's collar bringing him close to his face.

"I tried to save our relationship yet I knew that it couldn't be saved anymore, I was scared and I felt guilty of what I did," the sapphire-eyed male said as his voice started to tremble, " I killed you, I thought that I would never see you again, I was living in a life full of remorse, then you just came out of nowhere, taunted me and it was killing me inside!"

Sebastian was speechless, he didn't know why Ciel was being such a bi-polar, he was clingy last night and now he was ranting like a PMS-ing bitch or probably even worse than that. Yet he knew that Ciel was just saying how he felt.

"I know it Ciel, I loved you before, I saw everything, I saw what happened between us yet I couldn't bring myself to love you," Sebastian stopped for a while before continuing, "I was beyond angry when I knew that you killed me, my objective was only to make you suffer then I knew that we were once lover."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ciel asked as he was shaking in anger and perhaps fear of hearing what Sebastian would say.

"I... just want to be the person I once used to be," Sebastian mumbled softly, "Yet I'm afraid if my demonic side will once again hurt you Ciel."

Sebastian's words were hard to believe, just hearing those words from the demon himself was rather unconvincing. Would Ciel take the risk once again, what if he would lose Sebastian again. What if he would get hurt or worse Sebastian would get hurt again. Ciel himself was unsure of his own answer.

"Let us rest this matter for a while and just forget about it shall we?" the raven asked, "Let us give ourselves some time."

Ciel nodded in response, that would be the best for all they need was some time to think. Releasing his grip on Sebastian's collar, Ciel backed away until he felt Sebastian's arms pulled him into an embrace.

"Let's stay like this for a while okay," Sebastian said as he pulled Ciel into his lap and just let his heart take control of his action.

He just hoped that he would not lose his sense. If the so called 'Duke' didn't brainwash him, maybe, just maybe things wouldn't be as complicated as it was already.

"You will one day be the death of me," Sebastian whispered softly while Ciel was cherishing the moment.

It would be perfect if they could stay like this forever.

* * *

><p><strong>It's finished! Next chapter would be the last and I'm off to write a new story. So, I know this chapter might not be the best and it might be confusing. But the point is that Sebastian is confused of his own feelings. Let's hope that he would be the old Sebastian, regardless who he is. Even if he knows that Ciel 'killed' him once, he will still love Ciel back :3 Love is love after all XD<strong>

**So, I do hope that you guys enjoyed reading it. And I know that this is not really well-written but I did try to convey my ideas. And do pardon me for my grammatical errors, once again, I really tried to do my best :) Constructive criticism will be accepted :) If you think I do need to improve in some area then feel free to tell me or PM me :) I am also trying to improve my writing. I am having a LONG holiday yaay!**

**Do leave a review and I will try to put up the last chapter really soon XD**

**Thank you**

**ladyblanc**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, here we go again. Thank you for all the supports so far. And by the way, this will be the last chapter of this fic and I'll be continuing another new fic.**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Kuroshitsuji**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Glasses were thrown to the floor, shattering into pieces as the liquid spilled, tainting the floor with the colour of wine.<p>

"This is impossible!" the demon in rage said, the high-ranked demon wasn't happy at all. Things shouldn't be like this, this wasn't supposed to happen at all. He had planned everything, meticulously, he even made sure that he was a step ahead from those shinigamis. How could everything he had planned so perfectly went to such a waste?

"Ciel Phantomhive, you'll pay for what you did," the demon growled, "And I;m not going to go easy neither on you and Sebastian."

* * *

><p>Night came as both Ciel and Sebastian decided to take a stroll to the park nearby. Ciel was supposed to finish his last chapter for his upcoming novel, but it could wait. He just need to type in some more pages and submit it to Tanaka the following day. Oh, how wrong was he.<p>

"Back then, did we often take a stroll on the park?" Sebastian asked as snow started to fall from the sky, it was winter and just a few more days before Ciel's birthday.

"Not really, I wasn't really fond of the snow, but I guess taking a stroll once in a while will be good," Ciel replied as he walked closer to Sebastian. It was really cold and pretty late already, people hurried back home so that they could warm themselves.

The couple walked in silence until they realized that the park was pretty much empty and the snow was falling heavily from the sky.

"The snow is pretty isn't it?" the raven asked.

"It is, tonight is a special on." Ciel replied.

A kiss was exchanged, short yet sweet. The two then walked to a nearby bench and sat on it. It was really silent, so silent that even Ciel could hear his heartbeat, beating fast as he was here all alone with Sebastian. Under the snow, the only witness of his love to Sebastian. Ciel was at least content with it, for now.

Their quiet time was cut down short when someone approached them.

"Long time, Michaelis, Phantomhive."

And it felt like the two had just been given a death sentence.

* * *

><p>Everything went so quick that even the eyes of Sebastian couldn't register it. The next moment, he realized that he was lying on the ground bathing in his own blood and Ciel's...<p>

The 'Duke' gave out a wicked chuckle, he was content. Both useless pawns in his game of chest was thrown away. At times, sacrifice is needed in order to win lots. After all, we were all taught that being greedy will result to our own downfall. The demon duke was really glad that at least he could have his sweet revenge on the Phantomhives and to Vincent especially.

"You must be crying the hell out of your own eyes in hell Vincent," the demon chuckled as he left the two dying. He had struck Ciel, it was really easy especially Ciel wasn't armed and struck Sebastian once again with a special sword specially made to kill demons.

The crimson blood was a contrast to the ground that they were lying on, it was pure white yet tainted with their blood. Like their love which was pure at first, honest and beautiful yet it was tainted with lies.

"Ciel," Sebastian called out softly as he knew that it was impossible to save Ciel lest save the both of them.

The sapphire-eyed boy didn't say anything as he turned his body around, groaning as he faced Sebastian. the demon pulled Ciel into his arms.

"I should've said this from the beginning but I'm sorry and I love you," Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ears.

A soft smile graced Ciel's face, "How cliche," the boy said yet he snuggled into Sebastian's arms and raised his hand to caressed the face of Sebastian's.

"I love you too," Ciel replied as he kissed Sebastian gently, it was their last kiss, a bittersweet one.

With that, Ciel closed his eyes, never leaving his gaze onto Sebastian's eyes until darkness took him. He swore he could see a sparkle in Sebastian's eyes before he died. Could it be tears?

As Sebastian looked at his now dead Ciel, he couldn't help but feel a pang of pain in his chest. It was inevitable, his death would be coming soon, really... soon...

_"Hey Sebastian,"_

_"Ciel?"  
><em>

_"Who else you moron."  
><em>

_"Okay, Ciel, why are you here?"  
><em>

_"Trying to chase me away?"  
><em>

_"Of course not."  
><em>

_"It's so cold here, scoot over so that I can sleep beside you."_

_"Of course Ciel, anything for you."  
><em>

_"Oh shut up, just move, I'm freezing here!"  
><em>

__That was the last thing that popped out in Sebastian's mind, yes, that was the memory of years ago when the weather was so cold that it could kill a human. Like this coldness, the coldness in his heart, the emptiness.

His heart beat no more.

Both were dead.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the news of Ciel Phantomhive, one of the youngest yet greatest writer of England was found along with a dead body of a male. The nation grieved and people from the inn grieved too. Homeless and orphans who knew Ciel from the inn felt a huge loss. Ciel would be loved by them forever.<p>

Their beloved.

His beloved.

Police were on the scene, trying to find any evidence yet found none. They didn't know that it was a futile action.

People gathered by the scene and saw everything. It was a cold day, the snow was still falling from the sky, yet it wasn't as heavy as yesterday.

A lady who happened to looked by saw something more than the others.

"Is that Ciel Phantomhive and the man with him?" the lady asked as she pointed to a bench nearby where the two were smiling at her and she could feel the love of those two.

"Excuse me lady but they are dead," one of the officer said as he looked at the empty bench.

The lady didn't say anything as she walked by the bench, she swore that she saw them.

"You're a lucky one," a voice rang as the lady turned her head and saw the couple, "Not everyone can see us."

The lady smiled as she gave them a nod before she left them.

"At least we are now in peace Sebastian," Ciel said as he looked at the crowd.

He didn't have to worry about life anymore, those who envied him couldn't harm him anymore. Those who could see them were the unique ones. They were wandering souls. The shinigamis let them live on, let them be lost souls for they were lost already in each others' gaze. The shinigamis didn't have the heart to separate them anymore.

Then so be it.

* * *

><p>Months passed by as the news about Ciel's death calmed down. His last novel was released although it was incomplete. The editor and everyone involved in the novel agreed that it was good enough to be published. Those who read his novels could feel what Ciel felt. It was a beautiful yet tragic story, like the author's life.<p>

Ciel and Sebastian spent their days spending their time together, it was more than enough for them.

Ciel's incomplete novel finished at a line that Ciel wanted to say to Sebastian long time ago but couldn't.

_'I am happy for now, content with my life, I will be alright even though I suffer because I have you here back in my arms again."_

__**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness, please forgive me for the cheesiness of the last line!<br>**

**I didn't mean to be so cruel to them but this idea kept on bugging me. Don't worry, I'll start a new story soon :)  
><strong>

**Thank you everyone who had reviewed, put this fic in their alert/fav list and everyone fir reading it! I'm really grateful :)  
><strong>

**Thank you once again  
><strong>

**Ciel: You bitch, how could you kill us!  
><strong>

**Me: Well I'm sorry, at least I didn't kill you all alone and let you bleed all yourself.  
><strong>

**Ciel: *takes his gun out* I'm gonna kill you  
><strong>

**Me: *runs* Sebastian heeeelp me!  
><strong>

**Sebastian: Young master, I believe it's not the right thing to do to a lady.  
><strong>

**Ciel: *Points at author* She? a lady? You must be blind Sebastian! Look at her!  
><strong>

**Me: *Picks her nose* Hi there! *whistles and drank Ciel's tea*]  
><strong>

**Sebastian: So be it young master, why don't we leave her alone and do our things ;)**

**Ciel: No way...  
><strong>

**Sebastian: Yes we are *picks Ciel up*  
><strong>

**Me: Ooooh yaoi, yaoi *bites her nails* smuuuuut... *nosebleeds*  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Bye :)  
><strong>

**ladyblanc  
><strong>


End file.
